Embodiment of Destruction
by NecroSerpent101
Summary: Starting off 3 months after Volume 13. An ominous prediction of the world has been given. Various characters have begun to make their move. Ainz searches for more power...Will the residents of the New World prevent the destruction of their world? Watch as Ainz gets caught up in the flow of events that soon spirals out of control. Chapter 1 is out and I am hoping for some comments.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

 **This is Momonga's New Updated Character Sheet based on the original with some new classes. Note that the story starts 3 months after the end of volume 13.**

 **Name: Momonga**

 **Race: Overlord**

 **Racial Level:**

 **Skeleton Mage (15)**

 **Elder Lich (10)**

 **Overlord (5) - Using Dark Wisdom Momonga obtained all spells below Super-Tier from the Arcane Magic section (I.E ~2,000 spells)**

 **World Enemy: Hades (10)**

 **Note: This racial class was obtained when Momonga used a World Class Item to become a World Enemy after defeating Hades**

 **(i.e a World Enemy found in Helheim (Yggdrasil realm where Nazarick is located). Basically, a class which grants immunity to fire, immunity to attacks below level 80, and holy resistance IV (Holy spells below 8th tier cannot harm him). Ainz is stronger than 2 Mid-Rank Players teaming up but around equal to 1 High-Rank Player)**

 **Job Level:**

 **Necromancer (10)**

 **Master of Death (10)**

 **Eclipse (5)**

 **Sorcerer (5) - Gives some spells to control the elements (positive energy, fire, water, wind, earth, negative energy).**

 **Umbramancer (5) - Requires Sorcerer. It gives spells and skills that control darkness and shadows. I.E debuffs, buffs, and some attack and defense spells/skills.**

 **Chronomancer (5) - Requires Sorcerer. It gives spells and skills that control time. I.E debuffs, buffs, and some attack and defense spells/skills.**

 **Warlock (5) - Requires Sorcerer. It gives access to racial skills/spells of other species depending on contracts with Gods of Yggdrasil. Maximum of 1 contract.**

 **Momonga has:**

 **(1) Contract with Lord of Helheim/Underworld**

 **-Can summon 6 undead of level 100 with no skills + debuffs/day**

 **-Can summon 12 undead of level 80 with no skills/day**

 **-Can summon 24 undead of level 60 with all skills/day**

 **-Can summon 48 undead of level 40 with all skills/day**

 **-Can summon 96 undead of level 20 with all skills + buffs/day**

 **World Disaster (5) - Yes, Momonga managed to obtain this class. He only relies on it when his HP is very low and his summons are not effective against his enemies because the spells take up a large percentage of his MP. Thus, crippling his normal fighting style.**

 **World Enemy: God of Undeath (5) - Obtained as a reward for defeating Hades and gaining the World Enemy: Hades racial level.**

 **-Ensures that Momonga's Despair Aura (1 to 4) has 100% chance of causing their respective effects.**

 **-Also, auto-resurrects all slain enemies and corpses in a 5m radius as level 20 undead (Basic Zombies and Skeletons).**

 **-Each kill restores his HP by 2%, if his HP bar is full, then his MP bar will be restored by 3% per kill.**

 **Equipment:**

 **All of the equipment he had before will be the same except the red glowing orb in Ainz's stomach socket which is confirmed to be a World Item in the WN also allows Ainz summon 1 level 80 to 100 Undead with no EXP Cost per day.**

 **I made Momonga stronger because I want to see him go head to head with the Dragon Lords with power. I have read some reviews and nerfed Ainz's power a bit. He's in the middle of the High-Rank Players so he's Ranked 250th strongest. This is mainly due to not going for all of the high firepower classes. However, his skills as a tactician are good enough to outmaneuver higher ranked players if he can fight and analyze them during battle. So he's not going to get one-shoted if fights the Top Player, but he will be stronger enough to either flee or plan a counterattack that can work. Also, Ainz can now summon his high-level undead (Overlord or Grim Reaper Thanatos) without worrying about EXP Cost which really weakened him in the original because he was a summoner who couldn't summon his strongest minions.**

 **Chapter 1:**

 _Deep within Nazarick,_

Ainz asked, "Albedo, have you read over the reports I sent you?"

Albedo replied while looking at Ainz with a conspiratorial wink, "Yes, Ainz-sama! The humans of the Roble Holy Kingdom now worship you as a hero. It won't be long before they worship you as the god you truly are. Your plans truly know no bounds. To think that you managed to turn one lowly citizen into the future ruler of the Holy Kingdom. As expected of Ainz-sama!"

Ainz thought, "Eh...I didn't think Neia would become so crazed just by resurrecting her...Maybe it has to do with me using a 9th tier resurrection spell on her? That brings up the idea...How did the people of this world gain the ability to use magic? Normally, only players like me can use it...So how did they obtain it? Hmm...Wait a minute. I could gain spells through Dark Wisdom..."

Albedo suddenly asked, "Ainz-sama, if I may ask, which country do you plan on conqu-I mean visiting next?"

Ainz broke out of his pondering and responded, "For now, I plan on doing some research with regards to the magic of this world. For instance, although the people of this world are weak, they are able to use Martial Arts, Talents, and Wild Magic. All of which did not exist in Yggdrasil. However, they are also able to use Yggdrasil spells and items as well. This makes me question how they obtained their abilities and if it is possible for Nazarick to obtain their powers as well. After all, between two equal powers, the one with more abilities and options will win."

Albedo replied, "As expected Ainz-sama, you have already foretold our conflict with other countries and plan on obtaining knowledge of their abilities before crushing them like insects." Albedo stated this with a smile on her face.

"Why does everything lead to me conquering the world!? I just wanted to learn some new abilities...like using Dark Wisdom to steal spells from corpses. Wait...That's It!", Ainz thought to himself.

"Albedo, do you remember about those ruins which we found at the bottom of the Deep Chasm in the Dwarves' Kingdom?", Ainz asked.

"Yes, the hieroglyphs depicted 8 figures, which we presume to be the 8 Greed Kings, who slew the Dragon Lords of that era. Most of the Dragon Lords' remains were placed in a single graveyard. However, some were placed into special tombs, one of which was found in the Deep Chasm. We found a Dragon's Corpse, but some binding spells prevented us from removing it", Albedo answered.

"Contact Demiurge, inform him that he will come with me on a special mission. Tell him to assign his duties to Mare temporarily. I will leave Nazarick in your care", Ainz stated as he got up from his throne.

"Ainz-sama, may I ask why are you leaving for the ruins?", Albedo questioned.

"As you may know, I have the ability known as Dark Wisdom which allows me to steal spells from the corpses of enemies. I plan on using this ability to steal Wild Magic from the corpse of that Dragon Lord.", Ainz answered briefly.

"I apologize for my ignorance, Ainz-sama. But, how do you know if it will work? The Dark Wisdom ability only allows you to learn Arcane Spells and I am not certain that Wild Magic counts as Arcane", Albedo admitted.

"Ah. I have already accounted for that. During my stay in the Roble Kingdom, I created a Soul Eater without using a body and had it feast on the souls of the dead to see if it would remain past the summoning time and it did. This means that the undead I create require a soul to remain in the world of the living. The fact that my magic automatically searches for a nearby body to possess shows that it is similar to Wild Magic which is said to manipulate souls. Although, I cannot be certain that it will succeed... If anything occurs I will ask Demiurge to assist me. Even if it fails, I can transform the corpse into a Zombie Dragon", Ainz explained.

"My apologies. To think that you had already made and carried out several plans consecutively while correcting Demiurge's plan shows that you and only you are worthy of being the master of Nazarick!", Albedo exclaimed.

"Enough, Albedo bring Demiurge. We have to prepare for the journey", Ainz stated.

"Yes!", Albedo said as she left the room.

"Let's see if I can obtain Wild Magic spells, I wonder if I can strengthen my necromancy with it", Ainz thought excitedly.

 _Within the Floating City of Eryuentia_

Death. A world with pitch black earth and undead clawing themselves from the depths of the earth. Purple flames burned everywhere. Demons ruled the skies. The Dragon Lords all slain or transformed into undead. Suddenly, a skeletal face appeared. It looked as if it were that of a human, but the burning purple fire in it's eyes blazed with malevolence as it swallowed everything.

The Platinum Dragon Lord woke up with a start. "That was only a dream...But, it felt very realistic. It must be a ominous premonition of the new players that have arrived", the Platinum Dragon Lord thought.

The face that he had seen reminded him of Surshana one of the 6 Gods that the Slane Theocracy worshipped. He was known as the God of Death, but was actually an undead. Something was different...the power and aura he had felt was stronger. It was more oppressive as if the undead had the power to snuff out all life in the world. Those purple flames...It looked as if they were screaming souls. But that's impossible, only the Dragon Lords could wield Wild Magic. Yet some Dragon Lords were able to master Tier Magic instead. If one of those "Players" obtained Wild Magic it would bring imbalance to the world.

"Tsaindoruks, I'm back. I have some interesting info", exclaimed the newcomer.

"Rigrit, I'd wish you wouldn't keep sneaking up on me when I am sleeping...", Tsaindoruks replied disgruntled.

"Maybe you shouldn't sleep so mucht", Rigrit teased.

"Anyway, so what's this new info you have?", Tsaindoruks questioned.

"Well, the sword you showed me seems to be similar to the sword which I found at the City-States, although it is from Yggdrasil it is much weaker. Also, do you remember about that lich, Ainz Ooal Gown", Rigrit revealed.

"Hmm...the one who destroyed the Re-Estize Kingdom's Army? The one whom I believe is a "Player" ", Tsaindoruks stated while feeling puzzled.

"Apparently, he visited the Roble Kingdom and singlehandedly defeated Jaldebaoth who was attacking the Kingdom at the time. Similar to what Momon accomplished at the Re-Estize Kingdom", Rigrit replied matter of factly.

"They may both be players, but there is not enough proof. But, even so, I do not understand why an undead would choose to protect humans", Tsaindoruks commented.

Rigrit's eyes went wide. If they were the existences known as "Players", they may have more info on the other realm "Yggdrasil". After all, they may be similar existences to the Leader and Dark Knight. Sadly, speaking to Momon would prove to be difficult...

"Well, I heard Momon and the lich are working together in exchange for E-Rantel's safety. Speaking to Momon would require going to the Sorcerous Kingdom and talking to this Ainz Ooal Gown. I was planning on investigating him anyways", Rigrit revealed.

"It is far too dangerous...Besides, we do not know if this Ainz is hostile to us. It would be better to visit the Empire which has become a vassal state and gather some info first. Do not go alone...There might be some of the Sorcerous Kingdom's agents there", Tsaindoruks stated in a cautious tone.

"Mhm...I'll be fine, I'll take Blue Rose and I'll ask that princess to come along as a diplomatic envoy. That way we can disguise our arrival as being her bodyguards. I was planning on speaking to that magic-obsessed old man about this Ainz's power", Rigrit stated in a lax voice.

"...As long as you do not underestimate this potent lich, you should be fine. I am planning on conversing with the rest of the Argland Council on holding a conference with the surrounding countries. Just in case this Ainz decides to go on the path of conquest, the other countries will unite to form an alliance unlike the last time with the 8 Greed Kings", Tsaindoruks explained.

"Will all of the countries really work together? The Slane Theocracy really hates the Council and the other demi-human countries", Rigrit replied.

"Even they know the threat that the "Players" pose to this world. It is more than likely that they would feel more comfortable working with us to defeat this Ainz together rather than fight him alone. I'm also planning on speaking to the Heavenly and Golden Dragon Lords to ask them for aid", Tsaindoruks stated.

"What about Deep Darkness?", Rigrit questioned.

"He hasn't left his hole in 600 years...I do not think that he will offer any aid", Tsaindoruks pointed out.

"Well, I'm going to visit little Inberun and Lakyus. I'll message you when I arrive at the Empire", Rigrit waved before teleporting away.

"That lich...I wonder if he was the source of the catastrophe that I saw in my premonitions...", Tsaindoruks thought before taking flight.

A large silver dragon was seen flying from the Floating City by several civilians that day.

 _Karnassus City States - 1st City - Deimos_

Old Elm's Tavern was said to be the most rambunctious tavern in the entire City. Often warriors and other soldiers drank there which made it no surprise that they would get into drunken brawls. The only reason why this was tolerated was because many adventurer groups also formed because of these brawls and rarely did it ever get out of hand. It was also excellent place to obtain information as the delicious wine and food caused more than a couple merchants to reveal some of their secrets they learned while traveling abroad.

A hooded man who had a tome hidden in his cloak silently entered the tavern with no one noticing. The tome in his hands had an inverted pentagram and a skull on the cover, after all he was a cultist who served the demon Baphomet. However, his illusion magic was strong enough that he could cast the 4th tier spell Disguise. It made him appear to be a simple farmer with fake but nondescript features so that no one would recognize him.

Jacob Drell was a famous merchant who had traveled through various countries. He started as a simple wheat farmer, but now owned 10 properties in various countries and had a monopoly over the clothing trade. He had most recently spent time in E-Rantel, till he heard about that Demon God Ainz Ooal Gown who obliterated the Re-Estize Kingdom's army. Then, he fled back to Deimos as fast as he could and sold all of his stock at E-Rantel despite making some losses. To him, his life was far more important than losing some money.

He had been offered a significant sum of gold for info on that Demon God by this suspicious man. Normally, he would never accept such a deal, but since it was taking place at his friend's tavern he assumed that the man wouldn't attack him in front of so many people. When he walked into the bar, the man nodded in his direction, and Jacob headed over to take a seat.

"So, what info do you want specifically?", Jacob asked.

"Anything really. As much info as you can give on this 'Ainz' and any other new figures", the suspicious man replied.

"Ok. So about 12 months ago a new adventurer named Momon appeared who swiftly became Admantium Rank after defeating a member of Zuranon and their undead army as well as a powerful vampire. Then, 3 months later, a Demon God known as Jaldebaoth attacked the capital city of the Re-Estize Kingdom with an army of demons and Momon drove him off. However, another 6 months later a figure named Ainz claimed the territory of E-Rantel as his and allied with the Empire. Then, he brought an army of legendary undead knights and used a single spell to slay around 300,000 men. I and several other merchants thought that he was like a Demon God from the myths so we fled. About 1 month ago, I heard that he aided the Roble Kingdom by defeating Jaldebaoth who had attacked their country", Jacob explained.

"Did you see this Ainz or this Jaldebaoth?", the suspicious man questioned.

"No, luckily I did not see them. I have heard that many men suffered severe mental trauma after witnessing their visages,", Jacob replied.

"I see. Thank you for the info. Here is your payment", the suspicious man stated as he gave a pouch of gold to Jacob. He then began leaving the tavern.

"This Ainz possesses more power than the Demon Gods I helped fight against all those years ago. ...Rather it would be more correct to call him an Evil God? Or False God? If I research more about this being...I might be able to obtain more power or even bind that powerful spirit with a magic circle like I did with Malef", the hooded man, otherwise known as Zarether, the Dark Cultist who was once part of the Thirteen Heroes before joining the side of the Demon Gods, quietly commented as he headed towards the Re-Estize Kingdom.

 _Spirit Country - Located near the Argland Council_

The Spirit Country was divided into 6 different major groups

The Darkness Spirits included Dark Elementals, Evil Ghosts, Dark Elves, and Nightmares.

The Light Spirits included Light Fairies, Light Elementals, Celestial Souls, and Light Elves.

The Fire Spirits included Flame Elementals, Burning Souls, Magma Giants, and Infernal fairies.

The Water Spirits included Water Elementals, Aqua Siren, Sea People, and Aqua Elves.

The Wind Spirits included Wind Elementals, Air Sprites, Cloud People, and Bat Kin.

The Earth Spirits included Earth Elementals, Mole Men, Earth Pixies, and Mud Men.

The Races were divided up into factional conflicts such as Darkness V.S Light, Fire V.S Water, and Wind V.S Earth. However, there was a Spirit Council which represented each race in the entire country equally. The country has existed for 400 years and has survived the turmoil created by the Demon Gods which appeared 200 years ago. The country is divided into 6 sections which each section containing elements that are beneficial of the races living there. For example, the Fire Realm has lava and volcanoes while the Earth Realm has mountains and underground caverns. However, in the past the 6 races warred with each other to possess each others' lands.

The most commonly held religion is that there are 6 Great Spirit Lords who represent each of the races. The figures known as the Demon Gods were led by the King of the Demon Gods who were born from the malevolence of the mortal races. The Spirit Lords were said to have fought with the Demon Gods and sealed them away.

 **The Light Realm**

The oracle went back to the Divine Mirror. It was an item that would represent the state of the world. If it was clear, then the world is at peace. If it turned yellow, orange, or red, then that meant there was war occurring in the world and lives were being lost, however it was not too much of a concern. If it was green, blue, or purple then this meant that danger was approaching their country. Finally, if the mirror turned black as in the case when the Demon Gods invaded their world, then the entire world would be at risk.

The oracle was always a member of the Light Races who would be born with the ability to use the mirror and would replace the previous oracle when they passed away. The current oracle was a young Light Elf by the name of Samantheia. She had been chosen when she was only 40 years old, very young for an Light Elf who would live up to 200 years old normally. The Spirit Country chose to close themselves off to the other countries, especially the human ones. The Spirits have often been captured by the humans and enslaved. In addition, many disliked how some humans had worshipped the Demon Gods rather than opposing them and aiding the undead. Some had wanted to go to war and purge humanity in order to protect the sanctity of their home, but they feared the repercussions of such actions especially from the Dragon Lords of the Argland Council. The Elders of the Light Races stayed in a place known as the Hall of the Elders where they would speak to each other and hold discussions about important decisions.

Samantheia often woke up in the morning and gave her prayers to the Great Lord of Light who observed them from the heavens before eating with her family. Their kind only needed to eat the fruit from the divine trees planted in their realm and drink the nectar produced from their fruit to live. They were skilled in magic and could use magic up to the 4th tier. Their healing capabilities were also very powerful as they were able to heal fatal wounds within 3 minutes.

Then, she would teach the younger children about the history of the Light Spirits before heading towards the divination room. The divination room consisted of a white dais with a large clear mirror inside. The mirror would change color only when the Oracle used the 4th tier spell Observe. It had remained at a steady orange color, which meant that the savage human countries had probably been warring with each other. However, it had begun turning darker becoming green and even blue in the recent few days. She hoped that it would return back to yellow soon.

Samantheia focused her mana towards the mirror and opened her eyes slowly as she chanted the spell, "O'mirror bestowed upon us by the Gods show us what is our fate and what we have yet to accomplish."

Suddenly, the mirror turned pitch black. Then, a leering skull like figure with purple flames in it's eye sockets appeared through the mirror. It chuckled wickedly before the mirror shattered.

Samantheia froze. The mirror had never done that before. In addition, it had turned black and that skull-like figure...Could it be that the Demon Gods had returned? Could that figure have been the legendary King of the Demon Gods said to be the enemy of the Great Spirit Lords during the ancient times?

She ran towards the Hall of the Elders, she had to inform them of this upcoming calamity.

 **Thus, several characters began to make their move...Who will bring about the upcoming calamity? Will the residents of the New World stop it in time? Secrets about the past are starting to be revealed...How will this impact the world?**

 **Hey, I'm a new fanfic writer so feel free to add any comments about it. I will get to it when I have the time. I'm also looking for a proof reader, though I'll get to that when I start making Chapter 2. The Spirit Country guys are going to take a long time to make their decisions so I'll include them in the later chapters while focusing on OP Ainz.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

 **Also, Ainz will have some Negative Healing spells to recover Negative Energy.**

 _Bottom of the Deep Chasm - Dark Temple_

The Deep Chasm was an unknown area to both the Quagoa and the Dwarves. After all, to them it was known to contain undead and large monsters which could burrow through the earth. It was far too dangerous to go down there. However, Nazarick's forces were powerful enough to subdue the monsters that made the Deep Chasm their home and discovered a mysterious temple. It had statues of dragons fighting various creatures and was made of obsidian. On the walls, depictions of 8 human like figures appeared flying through the sky while attacking the dragons could be seen. However, the real treasure lay deep within. There was a central room with an altar that had dried blood on it. One would believe that it had been a room where sacrifices were offered to the Dragons. In addition, under the altar lay the well-preserved skeleton of an immense Dragon inside of an ornate white marble coffin. It had sharp fangs and a massive draconic head. Numerous spikes ran along the forehead to the back of the neck and it had skeletal wings.

"Hmm...How interesting. I did not expect to see the skeleton of a Dragon Lord in such a place. One would think that it would have decayed by now...Is it because of this Wild Magic that these Dragon Lords were said to have used?", Ainz commented.

"I do not know my lord. However, I see that they forced other creatures to make sacrifices to them in order to use their souls in this 'Wild Magic'. As it can be seen on these murals", Demiurge responded with an interested gaze.

"In that case, Wild Magic will be beneficial to use as we can store the souls of the living in my undead and use them at our leisure, but my only concern is whether or not this husk would have a soul left", Ainz confided.

Ainz used the spell Detect. He felt nothing, that meant that there were no traps...Or rather no traps made with Tier Magic. It maybe possible that there were traps made with Wild Magic.

"Well then, I think it is time to get started with the ritual shall we?", Ainz stated.

"Yes, my lord! I have brought the materials that you have requested of me. I believe it was 2 liters of fresh blood?", Demiurge asked.

"Correct, now I just need to draw the ritual circle around the corpse and activate the ability inside the circle. It will last for about 15 minutes so I will be depending on you for my protection during that time", Ainz answered.

"My lord, I am honored that you will be relying on me to protect you. You have my word that I will not allow any harm to come to you while you are in my care", Demiurge replied confidently.

Ainz began preparing the ritual. It required drawing a pentagram with the words "Death, Devour, Soul, Knowledge, Spell" at each vertex. Then, he activated his ability. Suddenly, purple fire spread across the lines of the pentagram enclosing him with the Dragon's skeleton. The annoying feature of this ability is that after 30 minutes were up he would receive a notification of whether or not the ability would succeed or fail. As he stood in the circle he began thinking about what he has done so far. Had be been a good ruler for the Sorcerous Kingdom? He felt that he was not very strong leader. After all, he had been leaving most of the major decisions to Demiurge and Albedo. He felt that his citizens might think of him as weak leader. But, he did not want to be strict like Herohero-san's boss. Then, he felt the ritual finish.

The purple fire disappeared and a white orb flew out from the Dragon's skeleton and entered Ainz. Then a notification popped up. Ainz was surprised, he hadn't expected the ritual to have succeeded, but it did. He checked the notification, he had apparently gained 4 Wild Magic Spells. The first one was Consume Soul, it was a spell that allowed to devour the soul of slain enemies in order to recover HP and MP, it also gave him 5% more EXP per kill. The second was Soul Strike, it would allow him to imbue his magical attacks with the ability to drain the opponent's EXP, but the EXP drain was only 10 points per second so it was not very effective against high level Players. The third was Soul Defense which gave him Wild Magic Resistance and decreases EXP loss for resurrection. Finally, the last spell was Soul Resurrection which could revive the dead with no EXP loss. All of these spells were formidable, but they each required at least 100 souls to cast. Luckily, he had more than enough from the massacre at the Katze Plains, but still it was a bit costly to use in battle.

"My lord, did it succeed? Are you harmed!?", Demiurge replied worried.

"No. It has succeeded, although the efficiency is terrible. The undead I create would be wasted in using Wild Magic in battle. However, some of the abilities are very useful", Ainz answered.

Then something caught Ainz's eye. It was a small gold circlet. "Where had this come from?", Ainz pondered. Ainz had asked Albedo to remove any treasure if it was found in the temple and she would never make such a mistake like this. He stared at the wall, it appeared almost transparent like, unlike what it had appeared when they had first arrived. He pressed his hand onto the wall and it passed seamlessly through as if he had pushed his hand through the air. "What?", Ainz said aloud.

"My lord! Are you alright! What has happened to your hand, it has disappeared through the wall?", Demiurge asked.

"I am fine Demiurge. It seems that this is in fact an illusion magic made with Wild Magic and it seems only those with Wild Magic would be able to see through it. Come let's see where this secret passage leads to", Ainz stated.

Then, both Ainz and Demiurge passed through the fake wall and walked down a narrow corridor. Here the murals were different. They depicted Dragons flying through the sky and attacking humans and other species. There were some scenes of fights between Dragon's but no other enemies were seen combatting the Dragons.

Ainz commented, "It would seem that this part of the temple reflects the Dragon's Golden Era where they faced no challenges or enemies, perhaps a time before the 8 Greed Kings."

As they approached the end of the corridor, the murals became different. Unknown creatures similar in appearance to the undead came from the ground and attacked the Dragon's. There was an image of two forces opposing each other. One was a large Dragon with 6 wings and a Golden Sun above it's head and the other was another Dragon with a skull-like face and purple fire blazing around it's 6 wings. "I wonder what those two Dragons were...Maybe they were the rulers of the Dragons at the time", Ainz thought to himself.

At the end of the corridor was a massive door which happened to be sealed. Then, Ainz used the Epigonoi to open the door. Inside was a massive treasure hoard of gold and gems. In addition, there also several items which happened to be imbued with the same magic as the one he had found in Gazef's sword. "So it appears that Wild Magic can overturn some of the rules in Yggdrasil," Ainz thought to himself.

Then, Ainz saw a pitch black staff shaped like a scythe, a suit made of a crystalline black material, and a crown made of a dark material with small orbs of black flames orbiting it. He cast the magic Identify and he was surprised. The armor would increase Wild Magic Resistance, and the crown enhanced his negative magic attacks and buffed his undead summons. Even more so, the scythe could cut right through his passives and deal a large amount of Magic Damage and it could drain the EXP of an enemy which would go to the wielder. Furthermore, it seemed that Ainz could wield these items despite the fact that his class restrictions would normally prevent him from doing so.

Ainz put on the crown and held the scythe in his left hand, he would store the armor in his inventory for later. "Demiurge, contact Albedo and tell them to have someone transport these valuable to Nazarick. Have Titus examine these items. I will be returning to Nazarick", Ainz commanded.

"Yes, my lord!", Demiurge replied.

"It seems I should practice using this Wild Magic", Ainz thought to himself.

 _Re-Estize Kingdom - Capital City_

The city was often said to be the hub of life in the Kingdom. Normally, people would be seen coming and going through the streets chatting excitedly with merchants selling their wares. However, now it could almost be mistaken for a graveyard. The streets were now deathly quiet. Very few people openly revealed their faces in the streets. Occasionally, a few men would form a mob like group which would be put down by several adventures. After the destruction wrought at the Katze Plains, the reality of whom the Re-Estize Kingdom made as their enemy sank in. 'This country is doomed, and if I stay here I'm doomed' were the words that could best describe the people's reaction.

All those who had wealth, including several nobles, had absconded the country. Even the guards were afraid to keep their jobs, because they knew if war brewed they would be forced to join the army since the conscripts had already been slain. Bandits and thieves no longer hid themselves as they freely walked amongst the people, after all there were no more guards to catch them. The adventurers had more requests, which was beneficial to them, however it was also becoming more costly to hire them.

Food prices had doubled again in the last week. While prices kept rising, people soon began spending most of their money in buying and saving food. The problem was that the Sorcerous Kingdom had an immense surplus of food and was buying food at 3 times the Re-Estize Kingdom's food prices. This meant that almost no merchants were selling their stock to the people. In addition, with the numerous deaths at the Katze Plains hatred for the nobles and the royal family had risen.

This was not to mention the fact that several nobles raised taxes to about 80% which caused the people to complain in outrage. The new nobles were the third and fourth sons who did not receive an education and could not handle their wealth properly. As a result, they squandered their wealth and the people's tax money which could have been used to aid the populace. Thus, it would seem that plausible that a civil war would occur before the Sorcerous Kingdom comes to invade their Kingdom.

The Silver Knight Inn was said to be one of the most famous inns in the Capital City and it was here that a heated discussion was taking place.

"Damn it! That Sorcerer King! How dare he take my Momon from he! I want to go see him again! I don't care if I have to go alone!," whined Evileye.

"The oni leader said no already. Besides, what would you do even if you did see him? Isn't he working for that undead? He might be asked to capture you. It's better to wait until we gather more info", Tina stated.

"Uwah...Maybe I can just teleport there really quick or maybe send a message", Evileye complained.

"Still, that lich might be monitoring your messages and he could intercept it. Anyway, is Lakyus back yet? We came here to meet with that old granny, it'd be a waste if they didn't get time to catch up yet", Gagaran said as she sipped a mug of ale.

Rigrit Bers Macau, one of the thirteen heroes who was said to have defeated the Demon Gods 200 years ago and also a powerful necromancer. She was the one who found Lakyus and Gagaran after Lakyus ran away from her parents' home to become an adventurer. She trained the two of them up quite a bit even if it was harsh. Then, Tina and Tia were hired to assassinate Lakyus, but instead they chose to join her and became the adventurer group Blue Rose. Evileye joined afterwards due to losing a bet with Rigrit and became the group's main magic caster after Rigrit left the group.

The reason why they were having the meeting was due to the events that occurred a few months ago. The Baharuth Empire declared their annual battle like they did every year. The battles were only to bring the Re-Estize Kingdom's farmers onto the battlefield and away from their farms which would lower food production. However, there were not many deaths because the Empire did not want to risk their knights' lives. However, the outcome was far from unimaginable. A lich by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown used a single spell to slaughter the Kingdom's Army. As a result, food production drastically slowed down and the signs of starvation were already showing.

Even so, the nobles refused to spare any coin and instead taxed the starving citizens even further. This hastened the possibility of a revolution by the citizens. Not to mention that most influential merchants had left the country due to the ominous lich waiting at the country's doorstep. Some citizens even believed that the lich was some sort of Demon God that came to punish the Kingdom for it's political corruption and began making human sacrifices while praying for mercy. The military of the Kingdom was now non-existent. Requests for adventurers to do guard patrols began appearing since there were not enough guards. Small crimes such as theft were no longer investigated as there was not enough man power to spare. Needless to say, the cause of the Kingdom's decline was Ainz Ooal Gown.

Blue Rose wanted to know more about this formidable new enemy to came to lay waste to the Kingdom similar to what Jaldabaoth did 10 months ago. They had hoped that Momon would be able to deal with him, however he instead became a subordinate. This left the possibility of this Ainz fighting with Jaldabaoth and dying, but instead Ainz proved to be even stronger than an Archdemon and slew the demon instead. This erased the possibility of him being a mere lich, it may be more accurate to say that he was closer to a god. In addition, Lakyus attempted to resurrect Gazef's corpse using the 5th tier spell Raise Dead, however it failed. Climb mentioned that Ainz had used a spell to prevent resurrection. This worried the group immensely, if Ainz could prevent resurrection that meant that if they confronted him, there was no coming back. However, they lacked information on him so they asked Evileye to contact Rigrit and to get some info on Ainz Ooal Gown so that they could make preparations.

Suddenly the door opened. Five figures walked into the Inn. One had blond hair with a bright silvery-white armor and a mithril sword on his waist. It was Climb, the Princess' Personal Guard. The man beside him had blue hair with a savage like aura and a thin and long blade known as a katana. This was Brain Unglaus, a former rival of Gazef who had joined Climb in serving the Princess. To his left, were two women. Both had blonde hair, but one wore an outfit befitting that of a cleric with a series of swords hovering behind her and she held a large midnight black blade in her hands. She was Lakyus the leader of Blue Rose and her blade was known as the Demonic Blade Killineiram. Beside her was the Kingdom's Princess, Renner. Finally, in the back of the group was a man dressed in the finest garments and wore the most expensive perfume. He was Marquis Raevan, the Kingdom's richest noble. He had fled to his domain after witnessed Ainz Ooal Gown's power at the Katze Plains. However, luckily Princess Renner was able to convince him to come back.

They all took their seats around the round table.

"Sorry I was late. I spent some time talking to the Princess and after I met Climb, Brain, and Raevan-dono, we decided to come here to discuss what to do next", Lakyus explained.

"Yes, it was my fault we were late. That being the case perhaps we should discuss the future of the Kingdom. First of all, we should discuss this Sorcerer King. Does anyone know where he came from? Does he have any past history with the Kingdom? Also, was he an undead created from the Katze Plains or a member of Zuranon?", Renner questioned.

Zuranon was an evil cult that had broken off from the Slane Theocracy's teachings. They believed that Surshana was an evil god who delighted in death and destruction. Thus, they sought to bring about death and terror to all living beings. There were numerous powerful undead amongst their members. It wouldn't be a surprise if 'Ainz' was actually the leader of Zuranon in disguise.

"In terms of having a history with the Kingdom, I can confidently say that there are no records of him in the area. Also, if he was a member of Zuranon he would have named his country after the group. He could have also destroyed the Slane Theocracy, Zuranon's enemy, and created a country of undead instead of allowing humans to live. I assume that they are different groups with different motives", Evileye stated.

"That is sensible, but what if he wished to hide Zuranon's activities or wished to avoid the ire of the surrounding countries by using a different name? I also have some information on those undead I saw at the Katze Plains. The knights are known as Death Knights which boasted powerful defense and the enemies slain by them are raised as Squire Zombies which can kill others and raise them as regular Zombies. The horses are the infamous Soul Eaters which slew an entire Beastman Country with only 3 of their number", Raevan revealed.

Climb, Brain, and Gagaran tightened their hold on their weapons. The undead mentioned previously were all fearsome undead that could easily slay an Admantium Rank Adventurer. There were even 300 of them in the Sorcerer King's army. If they swarmed the Re-Estize Kingdom it would be the end. Even though the Adventurer Guild had openly declared their agreement to help them, they would become nothing more than fodder. Furthermore, if that undead king could easily create those undead, he might be even stronger.

"Do they have any weaknesses that we can exploit?", Tia and Tina asked simultaneously.

"Aside from the regular weaknesses of an undead, not that I know of", Raevan admitted. "Also, what about that spell that he used? What tier of magic was it? Was it Wild Magic?", Raevan asked.

"From my sources, I only learned that it was a spell that was used by a Player. To be specific, Surshana, the God of Death used a similar spell to slay a demihuman army. I assume the magic to be of the highest tier, the 10th tier, but I do not know for certain. He may have used an item. Also, it could also be a Wild Magic spell that uses the souls of the dead. If that is the case, then he might be a Dragon Lord in disguise", Evileye explained.

So Ainz's true identity maybe either that of a Player, a God, or a Dragon Lord. In either case, it did not bode well for them. Both were fearsome enemies that they stood no chance against.

"10th tier...I thought that was a magic only spoken of in legends. Isn't the highest tier the 6th tier?", Lakyus asked.

"That's the highest tier humans have access to. The Demon Gods had access up to the 7th tier. The 10th tier of spells does exist, but they are impossible to cast even by me and knowledge of how to use a spell is rare. I personally have never seen a 10th tier spell directly. If this 'Ainz' is truly powerful, then we are better off getting the aid of the Dragon Lords of the Argland Council. Though whether or not they are willing to help us is up for grabs", Evileye answered.

"What about the Slane Theocracy? Don't they have numerous Godkin, those with the blood of the Gods, can't they win?", Raevan asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if a Godkin can match up to a full God, but the Slane Theocracy is least likeliest to help since they would not risk their country being destroyed. In addition, the Sorcerer King has a similar appearance to their God of Death Surshana. It may cause a religious dispute", Evileye explained.

Gagaran slammed her mug onto the table. "So how do we stop him!? Finding his origins won't help we need another plan. How can we get the Council to help us?", Gagaran exclaimed.

"Don't worry about that I have everything all planned out", a cheerful voice said. The door to the Inn opened as Rigrit walked in.

 **Here it is. Sorry I took so long, I was busy with some stuff.**

"

"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

 **Note: Also, Ainz is strong as a magic caster, but although his stats are higher he would not be able to deal decent physical damage to a pure warrior. He could teleport out or endure the attacks, but it would not be a decisive victory. Also, Ainz knowing ~2000 arcane spells is because I'm basing this off the assumption that there are several which are from 1st to 7th tier which isn't that useful against lvl 100 Players. His negative karma reduces the strength of some spells as well. In other words, there are about 500 legitimate attack spells he could use against fellow lvl 100 Players. As for why the Dragon Lord corpse was enshrined in that pit...well I'm going to reveal that later on.**

Re-Estize Kingdom - Capital City

An old lady walked into the inn. She had braided grey hair and wore a traveler's cloak which trailed behind her. On her waist was a silver sword made of enchanted mithril.

"How's it been Lakyus, Evileye? I haven't seen you in months", Rigrit replied.

"We've been doing alright. Well, except for our fight with Jaldabaoth at least", Lakyus responded.

Rigrit pulled out a chair from one of the surrounding tables and took a seat. She looked around the room and noticed that a young man who was with them was holding onto the silver ring that she had given to Gazef before he became the Warrior Captain. She had heard about Gazef's death, but she didn't know what had happened to the ring afterwards. She grinned, at least it was safe from Ainz Ooal Gown.

"Anyway, I've been doing some research and snooping around to get some info on the Sorcerer King. I came into contact with the Platinum Dragon Lord from the Council and we have concluded that he is on the same level of strength as the 6 Great Gods that came to this world 800 years ago", Rigrit pointed out.

So it seems that their fears had been confirmed.

"So does the Platinum Dragon Lord have any weapons or methods that we can use to defeat him? Like is their some relic that can hurt him?", Raevan questioned.

"He might have one in his treasury, but still Ainz may have followers who could rival him It would be dangerous if that weapon fell into their hands", Rigrit stated.

There was one sword, Guilty Ordinance. It had been used by the 8 Greed Kings to slay the God of Death Surshana in the past. It is also possible that it may work on him. However, it was not safe to speak of it aloud. It would be better to tell Blue Rose about the weapon in private.

"Besides there is a chance that this Ainz is not a powerful Player," Rigrit answered calmly.

"What do you mean?", Evileye asked. She had never met a Player and she was certain that neither had Rigrit.

"That's because we both were once friends with one", Rigrit replied.

"What!? You know a Player...Who!? I thought that they disappeared 800 years ago", Raevan yelled.

"Calm down. Within the 13 Heroes two of our members were actually Players. The leader and the Dark Knight to be specific. They said that they came from another world called Yggdrasil and that others had come as well. An example would be the 6 Great Gods, and the 8 Greed Kings. Even a few of the Demon Gods were Players. However, they were of different strengths. The 6 Great Gods were strong, but our leader was barely equal to a Demon God", Rigrit explained.

"It seems that every couple of centuries these powerful beings come into our world. Many of which come to conquer or destroy our world. I do not know why they come or how, but it is likely that this Ainz entered our world about 1 year ago", Rigrit continued.

"So you are saying that this undead...God came into our world only a year ago...What if more start coming?", raevan asked concerned. If Players like this kept coming into their world wouldn't everyone become enslaved to these beings. Luckily, they seemed to feud amongst themselves, but if they came united then it would spell the end for humanity.

"It seems difficult for more than a couple to enter at a time. So we do not have to worry about numerous enemies, however the Players might bring their subordinates along who could pose a threat to the balance of this world", Rogrit said.

"However, I have spoken to the Platinum Dragon Lord and we will be holding a conference with the surrounding countries on what should be done against the Sorcerer King. He asked me to go to the Baharuth Empire which has recently been annexed by the Sorcerer Kingdom and get some info since it would be too dangerous to go to E-Rantel. I'm also planning on speaking to Fluder Paradyne about Ainz's power", Rigrit explained.

"Can we trust him?", Evileye asked. When they went to the floating city of Eryuentia, only Fluder was not permitted to enter because he was only concerned with learning magic compared to the suffering of humans against the Demon Gods at the time.

"Maybe, but if I remember correctly he is still quite a blabbermouth. Once he gets talking about magic, he will spill almost everything", Rigrit said as she chuckled. "Besides, it's our safest bet."

"How would we enter the Baharuth Empire, if we just walk in we'd be accused of being spies", Gagaran pointed out.

"Then, we just need to have our Princess here come on a diplomatic mission, right?", Rigrit turned to Renner.

"Wait! I will not let you put the Princess in danger!", Climb exclaimed as he gripped his blade.

"Climb! It will be fine...Besides, I don't think that the Sorcerer King would risk attacking a diplomatic envoy for no reason. If we all go together then there is a high chance that we can defend ourselves against an attack and escape. We need to get more info. Also, if we can convince the Emperor to rebel against the Sorcerer King then it would be even more helpful to our cause", Renner said optimistically.

No one said anything, but it was a bit unrealistic. There was no way that the Empire would turn on the Sorcerer King especially after that display of power. In addition, he had asked the Sorcerer King to attack them in the first place, it was obvious that he hated the Re-Estize Kingdom to the bone.

"So should we get packing then? Raevan you don't mind watching over His Majesty for a bit? I'm afraid he might do something rash due to his depression", Renner said.

"Yes...I'll keep an eye on him", Raevan stated as he left the inn. "Goodluck in the Baharuth Empire as soon as you return."

"Well, it's decided then. We'll leave in 3 days. Until then, get everything packed up so we can move out", Rigrit said as she got up.

Soon they would head to the Baharuth Empire, one of the vassals to the Sorcerer Kingdom, in order to obtain info on the Sorcerer King's weaknesses.

 _Argland Council - Central City_

Although the Argland Council's territories had numerous races they were not as united as they appeared. After all, some races had conflicts that stretched across for centuries. That being the case, they were regulated and kept in line by the Dragon Lords. If they had any severe issues, they could file a petition, however it could not be due to personal reasons. There were many demi-human envoys from other countries who also came to speak with the Councilors for treaties related to trade and commodities. In addition, some human nations were also welcome to send their ambassadors such as the case with the Baharuth Empire, however some like the Slane Theocracy were not welcome due to their hatred towards non-humans.

Each of the Councilors were responsible for managing their respective territories. The Blue Sky Dragon Lord was in charge of controlling the mountainous races. Such beings included the Cave Trolls, the Rock-Men and as well as the Bird Men who made their homes near the Northern Mountains. Then there was the Diamond Dragon Lord who holds control over the races that dwell underneath the ground such as Mole Men, Rat Men, Bat Men, and the Dark Crawlers. The Wyrm Dragon Lord held sway over the sea-type demi-humans such as the Nagas, the Mer Men, and the Sea Folk. The Obsidian Dragon Lord was in charge of most of the races that lived near the western part of the country. This area was littered with volcanoes and hot-vents which made the temperature almost 30-40 Celsius on average. He was in charge of the races that held an affinity towards fire such as the Fire Giants and the Magma Men. Finally, the Platinum Dragon Lord who made his home in Eryuentia ruled over the Elves, Humans who made their home in the Council, and the Beast Men who made their homes on the plains and forest. However, he often ruled by proxy.

The general rule was that the races were not allowed to enslave or harm each other including humans. Many recognized that if they invaded the weaker human nations they would receive retaliation from the fearsome Slane Theocracy who worshipped beings that surpassed their masters. Others still wished to invade, but held their peace as they could not escape the notice of the Dragon Lords.

The Central City was one filled with streets paved with marble and a work of art. Some say that the Dragon Lords used some of their gold to clean up and create the city by paying Dwarven architects to construct it. It was to show the power and the might of the Dragon Lords to all onlookers. In a large convocation hall, there were 5 enormous seats for the Dragon Lords to sit upon and converse with each other.

For the first time in around 10 years, all the seats were full. The reason for this was due to the fact that the mysterious Platinum Dragon Lord had finally called for a meeting. Although the other Dragon Lords frequently met with each other and made agreements, the Platinum Dragon Lord almost never came. This was due to the fact that he had to guard the 8 Greed Kings' relics and prevent them from falling into the wrong hands. However, to others it seemed that he did not intervene in petty matters. This was due to the fact that he was the eldest of the Dragon Lords present. He had been alive when the 8 Greed Kings began a massacre on their kind and he was the son of the Dragon King who once ruled the world. If he asked for a meeting it must be serious.

"So why have you called us here, Platinum Dragon Lord?", the Obsidian Dragon Lord asked. His scales were a deep black, but they were covered in a crystalline and glossy texture. His face was dreadful, almost like a draconic pit bull, amongst the dragons present he was the strongest physically.

"I have received information that a threat not unlike the 8 Greed Kings has appeared. He is an undead by the name of Ainz Ooal Gown and he has already conquered the Baharuth Empire and taken over a city in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Approximately, 200,000 men were slain from one of his attacks.

The Blue Sky Dragon Lord and the Diamond Dragon Lord opened their eyes in surprise. Even they would not be able to destroy such a large number of enemies with a single spell. Amongst their number only the Platinum Dragon Lord would be capable of such a feat using his strongest technique. The enemy must be truly powerful if it could accomplish such a feat.

"So what do you suppose we should do? Can we fight him? I would rather not, seeing as he possesses such might. Can we reason with him instead given that he has not slaughtered the living in his domain?", the Wyrm Dragon Lord questioned.

"Perhaps, but I fear if our arrival could constitute for an invasion and inspire retaliation. We could send a messenger requesting for a dialogue. However, I fear to be alone with that undead...if he were to take any actions we would not be able to deal with him there", the Diamond Dragon Lord responded.

"I have sent a few of my acquaintances to gather info from the Baharuth Empire. Also, I intend to hold a conference here and invite the Karnassus City States, the Re-Estize Kingdom, and … the Slane Theocracy in order to get this Ainz to stop his forced expansion of his domain. Within a few months he has already gained control of land and power rivaling that of our country's", the Platinum Dragon Lord explained.

"The Slane Theocracy...? I heard hat they hate non-humans, why should we speak with them?", the Obsidian Dragon lord asked.

"Because they may have access to weapons that their 6 Gods gave to them which could be used as a weapon against Ainz Ooal Gown. Also, they have avoided our country due to our strength I do not think they will risk fighting us with such a powerful undead watching them", the Platinum Dragon Lord responded confidently.

"I have also heard that his Sorcerous Kingdom does not discriminate against other species. Such a Kingdom would be more favorable to us, no? I feel that we should include him as part of Argland Council in order to keep an eye on him", the Blue Sky Dragon Lord stated.

"But he is not a Dragon right? The tribes we rule over may not see him as an authority figure and it may lead to miscommunication and conflict", the Obsidian Dragon Lord commented.

"True...Also, Platinum Dragon Lord, you once worked with the 13 Heroes right? Could you not ask them to help defeat this threat?", the Diamond Dragon Lord said while turning his head towards the Platinum Dragon Lord.

"About 7 of them passed away and 3 of them went their separate paths after the fight with the Demon Gods. I remain in contact with 3 of them and we concluded that even if the whole group was here, we could not win against him if he casted that devastating spell", the Platinum Dragon Lord admitted.

"It seems that we will have to settle for this conference then? Then where should we hold it and when?", the Wyrm Dragon Lord said.

"There are some ruins known as the Surshana Ruins in the area between the Slane Theocracy and the Argland Council. It has not been claimed by anyone due to the powerful monsters surround the areas, however it is safe inside. We can use it as a neutral ground for the meeting", the Diamond Dragon Lord stated.

"Then fine. We will hold this meeting in 1 month's time. We will set up preparations for it in the interim", the Blue Sky Dragon Lord said as they adjourned the meeting.

Unknown to the Dragon Lords, an Eight Legged Assassin who had been attached to the ceiling slowly crept away.

 _Nazarick - Throne Room_

Ainz was thinking about his practice with Wild Magic. While he had managed to use the abilities he had gained in battle effectively. The sacrifices that he had to make from his undead troops was significant. Even if they were low level, once the souls were gone, he could not revive the remains as undead again. 'Aw man, I should have learnt this magic before I fought at the Katze Plains then I could have stored everyone's souls in the scythe for later use', Ainz thought. He had been experimenting with the weapon he had found and he had begun to get the hang of it. Also, it was safer than bringing the actual Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown with him wherever he went.

"My Lord, if you may", an eloquent voice replied.

"Demiurge, you may come in", Ainz answered nonchalantly.

"I have just received a report that the Argland Council has planned to have a meeting with several countries in the vicinity to discuss our countries' expansionism", Demiurge stated.

'Hmm...Why would they do that? Wait, I've heard of this before...Didn't Punito More once say that when a country expands too much, the others become afraid or something... But why would they invite me as well. Maybe they want to discuss my Kingdom's policies or perhaps they are planning on allowing trade between the countries. I have read about this before, is it like a summit for countries to come together and discuss policy?', Ainz thought.

"Then, we shall gratefully accept the invitation they have given us and pay them a visit, no?", Ainz said.

Demiurge's smile grew as he realized his master's plan. How cunning! He would have planned to have all of the participants slain in an accident, but his master took that a step further!

"Indeed, Lord Ainz. As expected, I had not thought that you would teach those fools the true meaning of despair", Demiurge stated with joy.

'What...I'm just going to a meeting...I've done that like a hundred times at my old company. Why does Demiurge think I have some sort of evil scheme!?', Ainz thought.

"Indeed, it is all part of my 10,000 year plan. Aside from that how has the invasion of the Re-Estize Kingdom gone so far?", Ainz asked.

"The preparations are almost complete. Soon those fools will experience terror and misery so great that they filled to the brim with despair. I have revived the first prince Barbro with a resurrection spell and implanted a few commands into his mind. Also, we have done the same with the Eight Fingers. They will return to the Re-Estize Kingdom where they will assassinate the King and takeover the throne while killing the second prince. Then, they will drive the citizens into paying 98% taxes and antagonize the adventurers. The nobles that are under our faction will support the new King will being kind to their serfs whilst under the excuse that they are trying to protect their citizens. Then, when the Princess returns, she will ask the Sorcerous Kingdom for aid and oppose the King. The nobles under our control will change sides and will be 'killed' in battle. Thus, the Princess will annex the Kingdom under the Sorcerous Kingdom. We will then manipulate the public into executing the nobles who oppose us by stating their corruption", Demiurge explained.

"Thank you for the report", Ainz said. Ainz was glad that Demiurge had begun giving him the full details of his plans. It was way better than having to stumble around ang guess his way through things like in the Roble Kingdom.

"However, I feel that the Sorcerous Kingdom should not appear too brutal and demonic in our offense against the new King. It would make the populace fear us rather than making us appear as the only true heroes", Ainz said.

Demiurge's eyes widened. To think that Demiurge's persona as the Demon King Jaldabaoth could still be used in such a way. If the Demon King made a return that would make Ainz-sama the only solution to such a dilemma. It would further cement Ainz's holy image into those worthless insects' minds and demote the members of Blue Rose and the nobility as being too weak. It would also stain the image of the royal family as being cultists who summoned demons. No country would be willing to work with such wicked people, thus further isolating the Re-Estize Kingdom. They could even pin the blame of the summoning of the 'immortal' Jaldabaoth on those humans and even state the necessity of the Katze Plains slaughter as an attempt by the Sorcerer King to stop the 'evil' royal family.

"Kukukuku...I truly couldn't have imagined how resourceful you are, my liege. To think that the 'Demon King' which I had though was only a temporary role was instead one that you would use to conquer all those who would oppose you. I am grateful that you have given such a key role to one such as I. I will not disappoint you, Ainz-sama!", Demiurge replied.

"Huh? I mean as expected. It seems you have interpreted my will correctly. Now, I'm sure you have preparations to make. I should not trouble you further. I will be returning to the Baharuth Empire in a few weeks to speak with Fluder about moving to Nazarick. Send me a message if you require my presence", Ainz stated.

"Yes, my liege", Demiurge replied as he left the room.

'What is he even talking about!? Did I just make the plan more complicated than it needs to be! Ugh...my stomach hurts. Not to mention I am going to have to deal with Fluder. That man is crazy over magic. While I do not disagree with the idea of learning more magic spells. He is obsessed...Uwah, I hope this day can't get any worse...', Ainz thought.

 **Note: The Re-Estize Kingdom's gonna literally come to pieces while Blue Rose and all the important people are away.**

 **Demiurge: Sasuga Ainz-sama!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

 **Note: I did not include the Roble Kingdom in the conference because the surrounding countries know that the Roble Kingdom is in legit tatters after being wrecked by Demiurge and his happy farmers. Also, they officially asked for the Sorcerer King's aid. So essentially they are already in his hands.**

 _Area between Re-Ulovale and the Dwarven Mountains_

Normally, if one wished to travel from the Re-Estize Kingdom to the Baharuth Empire, they could do so by simply going across the Slane Theocracy's border or through E-Rantel. However, due to Evileye's nature as a vampire, heading through the Slane Theocracy was far too dangerous, and since E-Rantel was taken over, this was the next best route. The alternative was to cross directly through the Azerlisia Mountains which held numerous dangers such as powerful monsters and extreme weather.

At the far end of the Mountains was a small plot of land that served as a passage between the two countries, however not many people went through it so there were still quite a few monsters to be wary of.

"Hraaaaah!", Gagaran yelled as she swung her war pick and smashed it into a couple of Mud Serpents.

Mud Serpents were similar creatures to Sea Serpents yet they could hide themselves deep within the shores of lakes or swamps as long as the ground was moist. They had poisonous fangs and fins and large gaping maws filled with incredibly sharp teeth. Normally, those wearing heavy armor would be fine, but the teeth of the creatures secreted a corrosive substance which often melted through mithril armor and could cause permanent damage to equipment.

That was why Gagaran was taking the lead by engaging the Mud Serpents while Evileye and Lakyus were casting magic attacks and support spells. Climb and Brain were assisting Gagaran, but they could not stay too close to the front lines due to not possessing strong enough armor. Tina and Tia were scouting ahead to see if there were any enemies in hiding or waiting to ambush them.

4 hours later

"Haaah...Those Mud Serpents were so troublesome, how much longer till we reach Treblis?", Gagaran asked.

Treblis was one of the cities in the Baharuth Empire and also the closest. They were planning to restock their supplies there and head towards Arwintar.

"Almost 4 more days by foot. We can make it in 3 if we can convince a Merchant Caravan to take us along", Evileye answered.

"Well let's start setting up tent, it's almost dark out, I don't want fight any of those things in the night", Brain admitted.

It took around 3 hours to set up a makeshift camp. Luckily they found some firewood to start a fire and managed to catch some fish for their meal. It would save up on their food stocks for later. Soon a campfire was blazing and everyone had taken a seat and were eating dinner.

"Ah...reminds me of our time with the other Heroes, right Evileye?", Rigrit asked.

"Hmm? Yeah… Though I remember that Leader and Berserker-san were always picking fights every night. They were battle maniacs", Evileye responded.

Climb listened in silence. Ever since he joined Renner-sama as a knight, he had always admired the 13 Heroes. For him who lacked talent, they were the pinnacle of Humanity that he strived to reach for despite his weakness. That is why he was always inspired by their stories. Especially, the Leader who had started off as being the weakest swordsman, but eventually grew to become the strongest hero.

"So Rigrit, how did you join the 13 Heroes in the first place?", Brain asked.

He had fought with Rigrit before and the both of them had suffered major wounds. Then he had decided to go on a warrior's journey to become stronger and hone his skills. Although he had heard of the Granny's exploits she had never mentioned when she had joined the 13 Heroes.

"Well when I was a young girl I was once part of a dangerous cult. My parents and fellow villagers were born into it and we served under a Demon God at the time. He would demand sacrifices in exchange for giving us access to demonic magic as part of a pact. We were supposed to sacrifice one child below the age of 10 every year. I was chosen when I became 8 years old. If Leader didn't save me that day, I wouldn't be here", Rigrit said as she began to recall her past.

"Him and the Dark Knight came and slew the Demon God that our village worshipped. Then, the villagers chased them out of their village and I came with them. I owe them my life", Rigrit continued.

"Sorry for mentioning such a sensitive topic", Brain apologized.

"No, it's alright it happened a long time ago", Rigrit said.

Tina threw another branch of wood into the fire.

"What's your relationship with Fluder anyway? I heard that both of you can cast 6th tier magic, but how powerful is it?", Climb asked.

"Fluder and I were once apprentices to the same teacher. Back then, both of us competed to become our teacher's star pupil. We spent a large amount of time studying magic and Fluder has a talent for learning spells quickly. However, Fluder was unsatisfied when he reached the limit of what our master could teach him. He went on a journey to improve his magical knowledge. Eventually we met again when I was traveling with the 13 Heroes to Eryuentia. The Platinum Dragon Lord was planning on giving us some items that we could use in the battle against the Demon Gods and Fluder planned on asking him for the Nameless Spell Book. However, the Platinum Dragon Lord denied him his request and Fluder left", Rigrit explained.

"Recently I've heard that the Emperor has withdrawn some of his privileges . I assume that Fluder has sworn his allegiance to Ainz Ooal Gown in exchange for magical knowledge", Rigrit continued.

"Wait...What if we get into a conflict then? Would we have to fight him?", Lakyus asked.

"Don't worry with our current group we should be able to capture him and interrogate him. I don't think that the Empire would do anything since he had already betrayed them", Rigrit reassured her.

Then, everyone finished their meals in silence before heading to their tents.

 _Arwintar - Fluder's Study_

Fluder had been working on deciphering the spell book that his lord had given to him. At first he was disappointed that he had to learn how to decipher it on his own, but then after looking through his master's library he realized his intention. Almost all of his master's books were written in the same language as the spell book he now held. If he was to be able to read those tomes he would need to master the language first.

Fluder hadn't left his room in 10 days. He poured over the books and through the use of his 5th tier spell Interpret he eventually finished reading the book. The name of it was the Necromonicon. It held details on how to transform oneself into an Elder Lich and thus obtain immortality. As expect of his great master, he had already foreseen Fluder's problem regarding his aging process and granted Fluder the knowledge to render himself immortal and overcome his mortal limitations. The ritual required a special potion formed from rare ingredients, a large quantity of human lifeblood, and finally a large amount of negative energy focused into the room in which the ritual was to take place.

The potion was made of rare ingredients which could be found in Nazarick and was responsible for severing the caster's soul from their body. The blood would be used in the ritual's pentagram to contain the soul. While the focused negative energy would guide and secure it back into the body. Other than the caster returning as a lich, no other undead should rise. The problem gathering significant amounts of focused negative energy. The Katze Plains has a large amount, but it was dispersed throughout the area. An alternative was to use a cemetery, but there was still not the required amount of death. That is when his majesty aided him once more, he had given Fluder a sentient item know as the Pearl of Death which had a large amount of negative energy stored in it. Fluder planned on using Arwintar's imperial graveyard as the place by which he would conduct the ceremony.

About 1 month ago there had been reports of a mysterious group heading into the graveyard every night and an increase in the purchasing of slaves which kept disappearing. Fluder had investigated those rumors and he followed the group into the graveyard. He had seen them ritually sacrifice the slaves to an altar which had a statue of a being with a similar figure to his lord. He later learned that they were nobles who were making sacrifices to him in exchange for mercy and prosperity after they heard about what happened at the Katze Plains.

It seemed that they had been worshipping Lord Ainz as a god. Fluder informed his master about the occasion and his majesty send one of his subordinates, Demiurge, to deal with the issue. The cult was put under Demiruge's control, and continued their activities albeit a bit more indiscreetly. When Fluder asked for aid in performing his ritual of ascension, Ainz had asked Demiurge to assist him and gave his control over the cult. Fluder planned to have the followers help him gather human blood for the ritual and carry it out in a few days time.

Now Fluder was focusing on memorizing the spell that he would be casting at the ritual. The Ritual of Undeath required him to chant for 4 hours straight with no break in between and then consume the potion. Should he mispronounce even a single word, he would not even revive after drinking the potion, or he might become a mindless undead.

Knock. Knock.

"Come in", Fluder said wearily. He was annoyed that someone had come to bother him at this point in time.

"Yes, sir. The Emperor requires your presense", the messenger said.

"Yes. I will be arriving in a minute", Fluder answered. The past few days, Fluder had been stripped of his privileges and even the title of Court Magic Caster. This was because Jircniv no longer trusted Fluder who had so easily betrayed him. Fluder felt a little bit pained that Jircniv was treating him so, but he felt that it was necessary for him to go beyond his limits and delve into the magic of the gods.

Fluder dressed himself in his usual robes and headed towards Jircniv's chambers.

 _Slane Theocracy - Central Quarters_

Raymond washed his hands in the basin adjacent to the statues of the 6 Great Gods before he began reading the message. It seems that the Argland Council had sent them a request to meet at the Surshana Ruins at the border of their country regarding their mutual enemy, Ainz Ooal Gown. He personally believed that it was a good idea to go along with some members of the Black Scripture as guards. The truth was that he did not particularly hate the demi-humans, but he did acknowledge them as a threat that had to be removed.

Working with the Dragon Lords to defeat this threat would be ideal. If the Sorcerer King slew some of the Dragon Lords then it would weaken the Argland Council enough for the Slane Theocracy to finish the job. However, the alternative was true. If any of the Scriptures were slaughtered then there would be a lack of man power. However, by working with them they could minimize losses.

The problem was Ginedine. Amongst all the cardinals, he was the most opposed towards working with other races due to his long time spent eradicating them. He feared that Ginedine may reject their proposal or insult the Dragon Lords which would cause the meeting to break apart. However, he was certain that the Theocracy would only send 1 cardinal to the meeting and he hoped that he would be chosen for the task.

He walked into the courtyard and blessed several of the children praying at the God of Earth's shrine. He looked around at the people walking through the area. Although the Theocracy taught humanity to hate the other races, it was by no means wicked. For example, it did not approve child slavery or political corruption. In fact, many of their views were similar to the Baharuth Empire and most of the taxes went into national defense or straight back to the people.

The 6 Gods who descended long ago defeated the rampaging World Evils. These were beings said to be on par with the 6 Gods who inspired human sacrifice in exchange for prosperity. They also indulged themselves and others in sin and ruled through tyranny. However, by uniting together the 6 Gods saved humanity at its darkest hours. When the 8 Greed Kings came and took over, they were mostly favorable to the humans and destroyed several demi-human species. However, the Demon Gods arrived 200 years ago and brought destruction in their wake. The demons planned to slay all life on their world, but 13 Heroes were sent by the Gods to defeat these evil beings.

Raymond took a sip of water from his flask. However, new evils have arisen to fill the gap left behind. Jaldabaoth, Ainz, and that Vampire. All enemies supposed to be on the same level as the 6 Gods. Raymond and the other cardinals contemplated using Downfall of Castle on Country, but Kaire's death had left no one able to use it. Even if they started training someone now, it would take at least 5 years before they could use it. They also had members of the Black Scripture who were Godkin...yet he was not sure if they would have the strength to fight against this undead. If they were to fall...it would spell the end of humanity.

One of Raymond's disciples came walking towards him. "Sir, we have sent our message to the Argland Council", he said. "Good work", Raymond answered.

It seems the other cardinals has seen the truth of his words. Perhaps they still had a chance...

 _Baharuth Empire - Academy of Magic - Library_

Jet read through Volume 1 of Basic Tier Magic for Students in preparation for tomorrow's test. Most of the students in the academy came from noble families who were there to increase their prestige and make connections. Others were those who had great skill in magic and were supported by the Emperor in their studies.

However, Jet had none of that. His mother used to be a concubine for a low level nobles, but after the Bloody Emperor purged the nobility, she had fallen out of favor. Now she was bedridden with illness and he had to make a living by producing salt using magic. He also did not possess much magical talent, limited to only the 1st tier. This was mainly due to the fact that he did not have enough resources to provide for himself and could only study magic in his spare time at the library.

However, he did possess a powerful talent. It was known as the All-Seeing Eye which could allow him to see through illusions and disguises of any tier of magic. This ability to discern illusions was also dangerous as it allowed those being viewed to notice him more easily. His former mentor and close friend, Arche Eeb Rile Furt, who analyzed his ability once told him to hide his eye under an eye patch to avoid attention lest his life be put in danger.

Jet also went to school with Arche's sister, Kuuderika, as she was a Magic Caster of the 2nd tier and a former noble. Even though some nobles had lost their prestige, their blood was still considered valuable and many nobles sought to remain pure-blooded by marrying their children to these fallen nobles. Thus, Kuuderika was often targeted by a noble known as Rangobart. He was considered a prodigy for being able to use 3rd tier magic at his age despite being the third son. However, he hated commoners like Jet and only wanted Kuuderika to help raise his own status.

Jet tried to protect Kuuderika as best as he could, but the most he could do was get in Rangobart's way by inviting Kuuderika to take walks with him or to spend time with him instead of Rangobart. However, that is when tragedy struck.

Arche had been earning money as a worker in order to support her parents' spending which was why she was forced to leave the academy. However, she perished during one of her jobs which left Kuuderika and her sister Uerika in a bad position. Then, their debt came calling. Their parents were taken away as work-slaves while the two children were forced out onto the streets. Luckily, the man who had given the loan to the parents let the two children go instead of accepting them as payment from their parents.

Jet had been letting them live in his apartment with his mother and they had begun working part time in order to make ends meet. However, it was still taxing to look after and take care of two more people other than himself.

After all, his mother was too weak to take care of Uerika when he and Kuuderika left for school or work. He was worried that she would be in danger if she decided to walk the streets of the Baharuth Empire alone. Although there were few criminals, there weren't exactly none.

Jet finished his reading and headed towards his apartment. "Onii-san!", a young yellow-haired girls said as he opened the door. "Hey, Uerika. How is Kuuderika-san?", Jet asked as he took off his jacket.

"Ah. She's fine. She just got over her cold", Uerika replied.

"Oh that's good. Now where is she now?", Jet asked.

"Nee-sama said she was asked to stay over by one of the nobles for help with some guests", Uerika said joyfully.

Jet crossed his eyebrows. He didn't like the fact that nobles had been calling Kuuderika due to the fact that he was jealous. He was afraid that Kuuderika would someday leave him and go to live with one of those nobles. The truth was that he liked Kuuderika, but he felt guilty that he would not be able to take care of her.

"Oh is that so. Then, I'll start making dinner. You don't mind helping me right?", Jet asked.

"Not at all. I wanna bake a cake for one-sama!", Uerika said happily.

 _Baharuth Empire - House of Risel_

The noble family of Risel was lead by Radrius Derian Risel. He had been a competent man in his youth and had expanded his family's power under the reign of the Bloody Emperor. He had 3 children. The first was said to be extremely competent in the state of affairs and he had planned to allow him to inherit the family estate. The second was extremely skilled in magic and could cast up to the 4th tier. In addition, he had the support of Fluder and the Emperor himself which allowed him to become the General of the 5th Army. His last son, Rangobart was less appreciated He was born from a concubine so much was not expected of him and if he could not find a noble family to take him in, he would be turned out at the age of 18.

That said, Radrius had one flaw and that was being very greedy. As he grew older he began to care less about politics and indulged himself in luxury. This also resulted in him fearing death more than anyone else. No one was sure what would happened after death, some said that the righteous would be rewarded with paradise and sinners would suffer in hell.

So what would that make Radrius? Thus, he tried to avoid death by all means. Trying life-extending drugs and dubious rituals, he was a man obsessed with circumventing death. He did not want to become an undead though. What he wanted was to immerse himself in pleasure while living forever, in other words youthful immortality. So it was no surprise when he turned towards worshipping the Evil God. He had first been informed about it from one of his close friends. It was said to be a god originating from the Slane Theocracy, one who governed over death.

It was God that could play with the souls of mortal directly. Some said that the souls of the living were intangible things that could not be perceived by humans, but this God had access to it. To those who had displeased him, he could tear the souls from their body and consume them thus erasing them from an existence. It could only be described as an incarnation of death, a being who end even the immortal soul. Even the other gods were no match for him and were reported to have fallen to his scythe. It was also said to be the progenitor of all undead and that it was his will that caused them to raise and strike the living.

However, he had worshippers nonetheless. This was because the Evil God had the power to cure all afflictions and restore beings from death. It was even believed that if one was devoted enough, they could receive immortality. As a result, the man joined the cult and took part in the sacrifices. Had a priest belonging to the Four God's faith seen what the cult was doing, everyone would be executed, however that had not come to pass.

Even though the man squirmed when he saw his fellow humans being slain on the altar, he held firm in the belief that he would receive immortality. And eventually it came to pass. In the Katze Plains, an undead lich had slaughtered the entire Kingdom's army with a single spell. Furthermore, it was stated that he had an appearance similar to the god they worshipped.

Soon after the priest who was in charge of holding their rituals proclaimed that the undead lich and their god were in fact one and the same. Radrius remembered feeling immense joy at that declaration. Their sacrifices had not been for naught. They had managed to catch the attention of their deity. Immortality was not far away!

A month ago, they had performed the ritual as usual when suddenly all the candles went out and they burned again with an unhealthy purple flame. A large black oval appeared where two beings stepped out. One was the being that could only be described as the Evil God himself. He wore a jet black cloak with a black aura and halo emanating from behind him. It felt as though all life was being sucked into him. He held a gold scepter filled with multicoloured jewels. Beside him was what could only be described as a Devil. He had large wings and a spiked tail. His eyes were like polished diamonds and a feeling akin to terror welled up from within.

They immediately kneeled and proclaimed their loyalty towards their true God. The Lord of Death watched them for a time before announcing that he had come to reward his loyal followers. He stated that he was willing to grant his followers the reward that they deserved. He stretched out his hands and dark purple beams came out and struck each of their members.

If anyone had looked closely, they would have notice small ghost-like undead attaching themselves to the members. They were Ghost-Leeches. They had the ability to stop aging in their victims, but at a price. The victim would slowly start to transform into undead, however the process was slow as if not to be noticed. The monsters could be removed if 4th tier holy magic was casted within a few weeks. However, if they stayed too long, then removing them would prove fatal to the victims.

However, no one here was particularly skilled in magic so they could not notice what was going on. The Lord of Death proclaimed, "I have relieved all of you from the mortal coil, now I will ask of you to follow my subordinate's instructions." Then, the lich left after passing through the dark portal.

Afterwards, Radrius carried out the order that Lord Demiurge had asked of him. He helped maintain the cult while preparing sacrifices and gathered info through his connections. He was glad that he had achieved immortality through the power of his God and was content.

Demiurge had given him his latest mission which was to gather sacrifices for Fluder's transformation into a lich. Such a ritual was spoken of only in legends, but now he would be able to witness it in person! In order to gather enough sacrifices, Radrius had been purchasing large amounts of human slaves and had even captured and used his maids and servants. Right now he had captured a certain girl from a fallen noble house as the last requirement. Her name was Kuuderika and she had accidentally listened in on one of his meetings with his fellow cultists.

He decided to capture her and use her for the ritual that was going to be held in a few days. Besides no one would bother rescuing someone like her.

 **Note: Alright first big event coming up! I hate Jet-kun but his eye ability will be important later in the conference.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

 **Heads up! I am planning to start a Overlord + Ninjago Crossover. Before anyone asks, this is not going to be me introducing characters from both series or something.**

 **Essentially, the OC will be a Garmadon-like figure who arrives in the New World and seeks out the Relics of the Dragon Lords in order to conquer the world with them.**

 **His enemies will be a team (similar to Blue Rose, but far stronger) who have been trained by one of the OC's acquaintances aka a fellow Player. That Player will once have been the OC's old friend who left him after the OC became too absorbed in the game. They came to the world some time ago, but they are weaker due to having aged. Similar to Wu.**

 **The OC will also have a son whom he had introduced to the game. The son was 5 years old at the time and was transported 10 years before the OC. Thus, the OC is looking for his son while the son resents the OC for not being there. Similar to Lloyd.**

 **If you have never seen Ninjago or don't know these characters, you can search them up on a wikia. Their characters and personalities are quite good and I plan on fleshing out better New Worlders rather than making them all one-hit kills. Probably going to make them a two-hit kill lol. The Ninjago pilot, Seasons 1-3 and 8 are very good. I suggest watching those ones. There are a total of 8 Seasons with a 9th one coming out. Everyone's favourite character is Garmadon for many reasons. ;)**

 _Arwintar - Fluder's Study_

Fluder's office was often very organized, to the point where one could see why he was the Court Magic Caster of the Baharuth Empire. However, that was only when he wasn't studying magic. If he found a particular subject interesting enough, he would read about any and all info about it. Even if that meant piling up books and scrolls in his room for future reading. As such, it was currently messy and had scrolls spread across here and there relating to necromancy.

It wasn't just your common every day Spells. These were immensely dangerous. Many of them entailed how to gather and concentrate Negative Energy. Although, the knowledge in and of itself was not harmful, the ability to apply this knowledge could be. Fluder had a habit of researching and … inventing spells. One could only imagine what would happen if Fluder took an interest in manipulating Negative Energy.

Luckily, the Necromonicon was safely stored in the box that Lord Ainz had given and was sealed in a small secret compartment of the room which was warded against detection magic. However, Fluder's notes on the ritual he was about to perform were hidden under his desk and was not enchanted against detection magic.

The room was pitch black, as there was little to no lighting except for a small candle which was not currently being used. There was a window and curtains, but Fluder normally kept it closed.

Suddenly, the window opened up. An old lady wearing a black coat slipped in and cast the 3rd Tier Spell Light. Suddenly, room was covered in an eery blue light. She looked around the room and found the scrolls. Her intention had been to travel to Fluder's room and ask him personally what was going on. She knew him well and she also surmised that he had probably sworn allegiance to the undead king in exchange for magical knowledge. If he was there, she would ask him more about this undead. If not, she would look over his notes to try to discern any communications that had been going on between them.

She started reading the scrolls. Most of the knowledge was about Negative Energy which she was already familiar with. 'Is he trying to learn necromancy?', Rigrit thought to herself. Fluder had an obsession for learning all kinds of magic so it wouldn't be surprising if he now showed interest in necromancy. However, she did not think that Fluder only showed an interest in the lower Tiers that he had written about. She cast the 4th Tier Spell Discern Secrets. The spell would reveal any hidden compartments that were in the room. She found one below the desk.

She cleared away his notes and felt the floor with her fingertips. There was a small greave or difference in height and she sensed and she used a short knife to pry open the layer of wood that was covering the compartment. There was a single scroll that was carefully sealed. She broke open the seal with the knife and she began reading.

She was shocked and terrified at the same time. The scroll gave general details about a ritual which could be used to transform oneself into an Elder Lich. It was one of the most blackest of magics which involved the deaths of an entire city. The fact that Fluder had hidden this meant that he intended to perform the ritual on himself and become a lich. Fluder would never be able to obtain this information on his own. In other words, that Ainz had taught and given permission for Fluder to conduct the ritual.

She closed the scroll and placed it back into the compartment and got ready to leave. She had learned enough from the scroll to know where the ritual would be held. She planned on taking Blue Rose with her to stop Fluder from carrying out the ritual. That was when the room was suddenly filled with light.

"Flash! Magic Bind!"

The spells flew out of Fluder's outstretched hands. One blinded Rigrit momentarily, while the other bound her in chains of light which prevented her from casting magic.

"Fluder! What are you doing her?", Rigrit exclaimed.

"What do you mean? That should be my question. Why are you rummaging around my scrolls? Are you here to steal my knowledge too?", Fluder replied with a bitter tone.

"Wha… No...I came to gain more information on Ainz Ooal Gown, whom I believe you now work for", Rigrit answered honestly.

"As if I'd tell a petty thief like you. I have no desire to aid you in anyway", Fluder answered grumpily.

Rigrit was shocked. When she had seen Fluder he was never this sort of person. She decided to convince him with one last push.

"Fluder, listen. That Ainz may be in fact one of the Players. It is possible that he might be a threat to humanity, no it is even possible he is a threat to the world. Why don't you work with me and the Platinum Dragon Lord to stop him?", Rigrit pleaded.

"Hahahahaha!...Are you seriously asking me that!?", Fluder screamed.

Rigrit shrunk back.

"200 years ago, I came with you and the 13 Heroes and you to gain magic items from the Platinum Dragon Lord at Eryuentia. However, I was rejected. I wasn't allowed to see the depths of magic that all of you were permitted to and instead only I was left out. And now you want my help!? I spent 200 years researching magic and I managed to extend my lifespan, hoping to one day reach the abyss of magic. Instead I could only struggle and then pass on the info I gained, my successes to my students who aren't even half my age!", Fluder answered bitterly.

"But then, the God of Magic himself, Lord Ainz appeared and chose me to become his apprentice. He who has reached the 10th Tier of magic chose me. While the Platinum Dragon Lord rejected me, I was chosen by a Player! Who cares about humanity? I will reach the depths of magic by Lord Ainz's side. I will surpass you!", Fluder exclaimed in a bright tone.

Rigrit shook her head. 'Was the man insane', she thought. There was no way that the undead would let Fluder live. He would be thrown aside once he served his purpose. But Rigrit could do nothing as she saw the madness in his eyes.

"The ritual will kill everyone in this city. I and Blue Rose will let you accomplish this", Rgrit stated with determination.

"The words of a fool who knows nothing. How dreadful it must be to know so little. Even so, your little rose is no match for my master", Fluder replied confidently.

"Even if you escape from my spell, it would already be too late", Fluder answered as he left the room.

The spell he used was normally supposed to wear off in a few hours. However, he had strengthened it with the use of some of the items that his master had lent him. Besides...Fluder looked at the scroll he had in his hands.

It was the picture of an Elder Lich. Soon he would have all the time in the world. He smiled.

 _Arwintar - Shining Apple Inn_

The Shining Apple Inn was one of the expensive inns in the capital of the Baharuth Empire. It was meant to receive guests of honour before they could conduct a meeting with the Emperor. Then, the Emperor would give the appropriate housing for the guests' stay while conducting talks. Renner had brought a formal letter which she had her father write before leaving the Re-Estize Kingdom. The letter spoke about easing the terms of trade between them and removing tariffs on food so that the Re-Estize Kingdom could save their starving populace. Using the letter, the group was able to enter Arwintar without any problems.

Rigrit went to go speak with Fluder, however she had not come back yet and since the Emperor was currently busy, the group remained at the inn. About a few hours earlier they went to survey the Empire which had bowed it's head to the undead.

It was unlike the Kingdom. The Empire's citizens lived joyful and fulfilling lives, there was no ominous atmosphere or fear that one would usually associate with living under the rule of an undead creature.

"Surprising, I'd thought that the people would surely be oppressed by that undead", Gagaran remarked.

"Perhaps, the Sorcerer King is not all that bad. After all, the citizens of E-Rantel have been reported to be living normal lives, and the price of food has even decreased", Renner stated positively.

Evileye rolled her eyes. "He might just be pretending to be kind in order to manipulate them. After all, higher level undead have enough control to deal with and manipulate people", she said.

"Besides, there might be plots or acts of cruelty that are going on in the shadows", she added.

Climb and Brain agreed with that statement. Both of the men had seen the sorts of acts that the nobles put on, but they witnessed their true depravity in the Eight Fingers' warehouses.

Suddenly, the door burst open and two children rushed towards them. One was Jet and the other was Uerika. The boy went onto his knees and begged, "Please! You're Blue Rose, right? My friend's sister was kidnapped by a noble, you have to save her!"

Lakyus looked at the young boy and asked, "Wait, what are you talking about? Explain the situation to us"

The boy began explaining what had happened.

Kuuderika had been called over to work later than usual. However, she would always refuse staying past night-time because of Uerika. That was why Jet was worried when Kuuderika did not return home last night and he began searching for her. He returned to the Academy and he could not find her. He also visited several of her past employers and they had no clue either. When he tried visiting the noble whom she had worked for the night that she went missing. He refused to meet with him several times.

Jet always disliked nobles for looking down on him and for their wealth which they could use against him, but now he could only feel despair. He'd heard numerous stories of kidnapped women and children, but now he was in such a circumstance and yet he could do nothing. That was when he heard that Blue Rose had just come to the capital. He had heard countless stories about how Blue Rose had defeated evil creatures and protected the innocent. He was hoping that they would be able to save Kuuderika.

"That's what happened...Could you please help us?", Jet said.

Lakyus looked over at Gagaran. Gagaran gave her the thumb up. Tina and Tia nodded their heads. Evileye gave a slight nod. Lakyus turned back to the two children with a smile on her face. "Yeah we're going to help you out, but first we need an item from your sister so we can track her", Lakyus said.

Jet pulled out a hairclip. It belonged to Kuuderika and it was a gift from her sister Arche. She always put it on when they were at home. It was one fo her most prized belongings.

"Here, can use this", Jet said.

Evileye took the hairclip and cast the Tier 3 spell Locate. It could be used to track people who had left behind an item that they normally wore on their person. Evileye concentrated. "They are at the cemetary, be careful though I can sense a large amount of negative energy", Evileye said.

"What if this is the Sorcerer King's doing? Could it be possible that she was captured for a ritual?", Gagaran asked. "Even so, we can't give up on the innocent", Lakyus said. "Climb and Brain...Could you watch over the two kids and Princess Renner until we get back?", Lakyus asked.

"Sure, me and the kid will keep an eye on the", Brain affirmed.

"Good, alright let's head out. We've got a job to do", Lakyus replied.

 _Sorcerous Kingdom - E-Rantel - Ainz's Study_

Ainz was currently reading the report that Renner had sent him. It seemed that the adventurer group and one of 13 Heroes, Rigrit, had infiltrated Arwintar in order to find information on him. He had sent over Demiurga and gave Fluder command over a few of his Death Knights in order to protect him and to ensure that the ritual was a success.

This would be a test to see if it was possible to use the Necromonicon to change one's race as it was supposed to in Yggdrasil. He had heard that someone from Zuranon had transformed into an undead using a certain ritual, but he wasn't clear on the details.

It would also force Fluder to be reliant on him as no one would accept a Lich into their country except for the Sorcerous Kingdom which would further cement Fluder's questionable loyalty to him. In addition, he was message by Fluder about how he had captured this Rigrit.

If possible, he would like to send her to Neuronist in order to gather more info about any powerful figures or Players who might be working in the dark. He could also control her mind and add her to his forces. In either case, it seems like he should pay another visit to ensure that things are staying on track.

Then, he looked at Demiurge's report. It seems that they have set up several Shadow Demons and Wraiths surrounding the Ruins. This was part of Ainz's plan to visit the conference without physically going there. It would be far too dangerous due to the fact that he might be surrounded by enemies who could be powerful. He had experienced such plots in Yggdrasil when his guild had been called out to a negotiation and then they were betrayed. Thus, it would prove to be safer if he could sent a phantom of himself instead to speak on his behalf.

Ainz reflected on his lessons with Fluder. While it was true that Fluder was a skilled magic caster, his focus on magic was of a different class. Ainz used necromancy and instant death magic whereas Fluder was more specialized in magic all-around. In other words, Ainz couldn't give him good enough tutelage. Furthermore, since Fluder was not a necromancer, he could not understand what Ainz could teach him.

Ainz hoped that the ritual even if it failed, would give Fluder the ability and skill to use necromancy. When he saw Neia become more proficient in Holy Magic after her resurrection, he was suspicious. Although she had fought demi-humans before hand, she had not been a powerful Holy-magic user. She wasn't even a paladin. However, after her death and her subsequent battles, her skill in Holy Magic rose up exponentially. Ainz looked at his resurrection wand. It was possible that if one was exposed to higher tier magic, there was a possibility that they could gain an affinity for that type of magic.

He intended to test this out on Fluder and try to direct him to pursue necromancy. Then, he would have Fluder help out in making more undead as Ainz was tired of constantly making undead for his army. Ainz looked outside his window and he saw numerous clouds hanging up above. It looked as if it were about to rain.

 **This chapter was short. Well the next one is going to have Blue Rose fighting to stop Fluder's ritual so it should be more interesting.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. First of all, the ritual will not destroy the city of Arwintar. What happened with Zuranon was due to a mistaken understanding of the ritual. However, most people don't know that including Rigrit. Also, Ainz was careful to ensure that no one important will die in the ritual. AKA thiefs and criminals were used. However, that noble who kidnapped Kuuderika did not pay attention to Ainz's commands which led to those circumstances. Here is a slight deviation. The fight with Blue Rose will continue in the next chapter. I wanted to show what will happen when Blue Rose + co return from their little excursion. :)**

 _Re-Estize Kingdom - Capital - Prince Zanac's Chambers_

Zanac was completely furious.

After seeing his sister off as she left for the Baharuth Empire and by reining Marquis Raevan back into his group, he should have been guaranteed the right to succession. Even though he was anxious about the Sorcerous Kingdom and what could spell the doom of his own Kingdom, it should have been fine as long as he was the only heir. However, problems began to emerge.

A completely foolish minor noble known as Philip had opened up the possibility of siding with the Sorcerer King to preserve his own power and station. This made the few intelligent nobles consider allying themselves with him in a bid for survival. After all, only they had come to the conclusion that doing otherwise would mean their deaths.

This left Zanac with only the lesser and incompetent nobles for support. They were the second and third sons who had squandered away their wealth and only chose to oppose the Sorcerous Kingdom because they believed themselves to be powerful. They did not even realize that they had squandered away that power along with their wealth. Thus, the Sorcerous Kingdom was able to get a hand in the Re-Estize Kingdom's government.

However, recent developments were the worst. Even if Zanac's policies would be harder to implement, no one would refuse the will of the next king. Zanac's father Rampossa had become severely mentally ill and was no longer fit for duty. Everything should have been fine, until a few days ago.

The Sorcerous Kingdom sent a messenger along with a gift. The messenger was an undead who stated that the Sorcerer King was thankful to the Re-Estize Kingdom for their well reception and wanted to give a gift as a token of thanks. Zanac was suspicious of the 'gift' mentioned, but he had assumed it would be a form of magical item. Instead, they had returned his brother Barbro.

They had mentioned that they had kept him imprisoned for awhile, but that they would be glad to return him. Before Zanac could intercept the message and ask that the Sorcerous Kingdom do away with his brother instead, his father read the message. As a result, Barbro returned to the Kingdom and now Zanac was not the only contender for the throne. Barbro had very little memories of what had happened under the Sorcerer King's care, but many of the nobles that supported the Sorcerer King now supported Barbro's right to the throne.

Many nobles that were once Zanac's allies now saw Barbro as a more worthy king due to the fact that he had survived under the Sorcerer King's imprisonment while Zanac had instead bent the knee to his emissary. Zanac suspected that Barbro was being controlled by that undead king, but he had no proof and he could not confirm it as he did not have much knowledge of magic.

'Haa….I must become King no matter what', Zanac sighed internally. He had recently appointed a number of Mythril and Orichalcum Adventurers to protect him wherever he went just in case he might get attacked. Right now, his father had called all the nobles to the capital. It was time for him to appoint his heir and Zanac was worried whether or not he would be chosen. Currently, he was walking with Raevan to the throne room.

"How likely do you think it is that father will choose me as the next King?", Zanac asked Raevan.

"My lord, I believe that despite your concerns there is a 70% chance that you will be selected. We have already warned your father about Barbro's connections to the Eight Fingers and the possibility that he is being manipulated by the Sorcerer King", Raevan answered.

They stopped near the throne room and the two Royal Guards posted as sentries bowed before opening the doors. All the nobles were organized into two lines. About three quarters were positioned beside Prince Barbro and one quarter were standing opposing him. Zanac walked over to the other side.

"I thank everyone for attending this session. I have decided that now it is time for me to appoint the next King. I wish to say that I love both of my sons equally well, however there can only be one King. That man must do his duty to the people and protect them-", Rampossa said before someone clapped their hands loudly.

"Yes. Yes. Father. Now I believe it is time to select the next King. I do not believe we have much time as many of us have busy schedules", Barbro interjected.

"Indeed, Barbro-sama. There are numerous decisions to be made and we should not be wasting time on trivialities", Philip added.

Rampossa glanced at Barbro with an unnerving gaze before sighing. "Very well, the one whom I have deemed capable of being the next King is …. Zanac", Rampossa admitted.

Zanac was relieved. His worries had been for naught. Soon he would dispose of his older brother before he attempted to usurp him. Zanac felt relaxed that he would no longer have to worry about the right to succession.

Suddenly the sound of glass breaking and swords being drawn could be heard. "WHAT!? How could you, Father! I am the eldest son, the heir to the throne! How could you give the title of King to that lazy, foolish waste of space!?", Barbro screamed.

His eyes were bloodshot. He was expecting himself to become the King. Instead his father had betrayed him!

All the nobles that were allied with Zanac looked at Barbro in disgust. How could he show such unsightly behavior in front of the King.

This incensed Barbro even more. 'Why are they looking at me like this!? How dare they look down on me! I'll show you!', Barbro seethed.

"Kill the King!", Barbro screamed.

Immediately, several men who had been assumed to be Barbro's bodyguards gripped their swords and lunged towards Rampossa. Rampossa's Royal Guards were standing by his side and they also gripped their weapons. They readied themselves to perform their duty to the King as they drew their swords and ...

turned around and stabbed Rampossa! Then, Zanac's body guards severed the King's head from his body while he was stabbed.

"What!?", Zanac shouted. 'The Royal Guards were working for Barbro!?', Zanac thought. In truth, although many of them were loyal to the King, there were some who abused their positions and worked for Eight Fingers. Barbro had ensured that the Royal Guards in the room and outside were loyal to him only. Had Renner and Blue Rose never left the country, perhaps the assassination attempt would never have succeeded.

Zanac's bodyguards quickly drew their swords. The other nobles that were allied with him also had their bodyguards prepare their weapons.

Meanwhile, Barbro advanced on Zanac with a frenzied look. Philip and the rest of the nobles allied with Barbro watched all of the events with a smile. They had been promised free run of the country by Barbro should they aid him. They could hardly care less about the peasants who served them. So what if the 3 million citizens of the Re-Estize Kingdom suffered at their hands?

"How could you do this!? This is treason! You will not get away with this!", Zanac shouted as he prepared to flee. However, he did not notice that the Royal Guards posted at the entrance had turned towards him with their blades. He was pierced in the abdomen with a blade before Raevan managed to pull him back. "We have to run, now! My Prince, we are heavily outmatched, we need to leave before we lose our lives!", Raevan whispered. Both him and Raevan ran towards the exit along with Raevan's bodyguards who were former Mythril Adventurers.

Meanwhile, Barbro's guards, finished massacring the nobles allied with Zanac. One of the nobles shouted, "Let's finish them before they escape!" "No, it's alright. I have a better plan for them. Alert the rest of the Royal Guards! Prince Zanac has murdered my father, the King! He has committed treason against the country and he is to be captured and executed. The nobles that were allied with him and Marquis Raevan are also guilty and they and their families will be executed!", Barbo exclaimed.

"No matter where you hide, I will find you, Zanac!", Barbro said as he began to smile. Soon the Re-Estize Kingdom would rise to greatness under his watch.

 _Sorcerous Kingdom - E-Rantel_

After the Sorcerous Kingdom took over, life had changed drastically. For example, the undead were free to roam and many non-human races could be seen within the country. Although many were afraid, others had acclimatized to the change in scenery and they had accepted the change. However, today was special amongst all else.

Everyone was taking turns to look at the Message Board. It was a post placed in each city and village that held messages and announcements made by the Sorcerous Kingdom. It was prepared so that everyone would be aware of actions taken and it was considered more effective than having people pass info by word of mouth. Furthermore, it was enchanted so that all who read it could understand what it was saying which was even more effective for the numerous people who could not read.

Today, a new announcement was made. Apparently, in 4 months time there would be a tournament to decided who was the most strongest and skilled fighter within the land. One was allowed to use magic or physical combat, however there were some restrictions that were put in place. The first one was that all people would have access to the flight spell in the form of items, but they would not be able to cast it. The reason for this was to prevent magic casters from flying far away from those who could not use magic and just firing magic at them.

Thus, this would allow magic casters and warriors to fight on an even scale.

The tournament was open to all races, but it required participants to fall under a certain height and length requirement. This was to ensure that one was not forced to fight a dragon that was 5 times their size.

Healing and resurrection magic would be applied to participants after each fight. It was permissible to kill one's opponents, however there would be a hefty fine as the perpetrator would have to pay for the victim's resurrection fees. The reward would be given to the strongest champion who would receive a large sum of gold coins, to be exact 1 million gold coins. In addition, the Sorcerer King himself admitted that he would be participating in the tournament as well.

In accordance, the Sorcerer King mentioned that the tournament will hold not only fighting competitions, but also one's of ingenuity and skill. Thus, one did not necessarily have to worry about facing the Undead King in battle. The Sorcerous Kingdom would also permit citizens of other countries to enter as long as they followed the Sorcerous Kingdom's laws.

The location for the tournament would be an arena constructed similar to the Baharuth Empire's, however it would be bigger to accommodate for the new contestants and viewers. There would be food and drink stands as well. The lighting will consist of lanterns with the 3rd Tier Spell Magical Glow. There will be a higher row for priority guests and there would be a floating box at the ceiling where the announcers would make an appearance to comment on the competitions. Finally, there would be several large viewing crystals so that those at the top could view the fight more closely.

Although, news had already spread across E-Rantel it would be some time before the other countries caught word of the event.

 **Basically, this is a preview of what will happen after the commotion with Fluder and stuff. Countries choosing to oppose Ainz Ooal Gown come together and hear about this stuff. Send their top guys to challenge Ainz and co. Re-Estize on the brink of civil war due to their insane new king and Blue Rose decides to get the help of Ainz-sama to help them. This decision was supported by Renner who is working with Ainz. Another short chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord.**

 _Baharuth Empire - Arwintar - Capital Graveyard_

The Baharuth Empire's graveyard was normally patrolled by a division of Imperial Guards. This was to cut down on the number of undead that were spawned daily. After all, if the undead grew too powerful or broke out and attacked the people on the streets it would become a troublesome matter.

However, after the Empire became a vassal of the Sorcerous Kingdom, the undead were managed by an Elder Lich and a Death Knight that were posted there. They would come and kill off any weak undead with no intelligence while subordinating the ones that were intelligent. Nonetheless, there were very few intelligent undead that ever spawned there.

When Ainz Ooal Gown gave support to Fluder, he also commanded these two undead to protect him and his accomplices during the ritual. This was to ensure that they would be able to conduct the ritual carefully. Right now, the entrance to the imperial tomb was safely guarded by these two undead.

Two blonde-haired twins peered through the gateway of the graveyard. "Boss, I see an Elder Lich and another unidentified undead", Tina said. "Sis, that's the Death Knight that we heard about in the rumours", Tia replied.

"That's a Death Knight... While I'm certain I would be able to fight it and win, it would be a tough fight nonetheless. One of those is roughly equal to the Warrior Captain. Not even Rigrit would have been able to summon and control one of those undead", Evileye commented.

"But can we take it down?", Lakyus asked.

"Yeah. Gagaran and I will distract the Death Knight. Tia, Tina, and you should finish off the Elder Lich before it summons and support. Then, we'll come together and crush the Death Knight", Evileye answered.

"Alright. Let's go!", Lakyus shouted as she rushed towards the Elder Lich.

The Elder Lich turned at the sound of the voice and shouted, "Death Knight! There are invaders! Do not allow them to interfere with the ritual!"

The Death Knight let out a screech as it rushed towards Lakyus with it's blade swinging down. However, Gagaran rammed into the Death Knight from it's undefended side causing it to stagger slightly.

"Kuh! This thing is tougher than I thought! Quick! Lakyus deal with the Lich!", Gagaran shouted as she brought down her war pick on the Death Knight's head. However, the Death Knight nimbly placed it's tower shield between them and swiped at Gagaran's side with it's sword.

Evileye chanted a protection spell. Deflect Attack. It was a 4th Tier Spell that would reduce damage from weapons and reflect a portion of it back onto the enemy. It was excellent for enemies with low defense, but in the Death Knight's case the reflected damage did nothing.

Meanwhile, Tina and Tia jumped towards the Elder Lich while Lakyus rushed in from the front. The Elder Lich focused on Lakyus and commanded two wraiths that had been enslaved earlier that day to keep the two ninja busy while it focused on the golden-haired woman in front of him. He casted the 4th Tier Spell Poison Gas. It would spread a certain area with gas that caused poison damage. The Lich planned on having Lakyus back away and then striking her with Fire Ball when when she had moved back.

On the other hand, the Elder Lich did not foresee that Lakyus had used a special item which made her immune to poison for 5 minutes. Thus, she swiftly drew her dark blade and swung it down on the Elder Lich, "Holy Slash!" Lakyus shouted as she activated the Martial Art. The Elder Lich moved to the side, however it was not fast enough as one of it's arms were torn off. It looked at Lakyus with hatred in it's eyes and cast Fire Ball at close distance. Lakyus eyes widened as she attempted to move backwards, but she was hit nonetheless. The Elder Lich caught on fire and perished while laughing.

Lakyus suffered several burns on her left arm due to not being able to evade in time. She quickly opened up a blue potion and drank it before cutting down the wraiths that were holding up Tia and Tina. The wraiths had immunity to physical damage and since Tia and Tina were not magic casters, they were having problems finishing them off.

Then, they headed to where the Death Knight was.

Garan was holding off the Death Knight, but it did not look like she would last much longer. One of her arms hung loosely at her side as if it were broken. She was fending off the Death Knight's attacks with her war pick, but she was slowly being pushed back. Evileye was supporting Gagaran because they were too close for her to get a good shot at the Death Knight with her magic. If she accidentally hit Gagaran, the Death Knight would finish her off in a heartbeat.

Luckily, Lakyus came from behind and swung the dark blade. The Death Knight turned around and prepared to meet her blade with it's own. However, Lakyus grinned as she activated one of the sword Kilineiram's abilities. Dark Strike was a slash that imbued the attack with the Dark Element. Obviously, it was not as effective against an undead, however the sheer amount of damage was enough to finish off the weakened Death Knight.

"Haaa...Thanks Lakyus. You really saved me", Gagaran replied as she leaned on her war pick while drinking a potion.

"That was a close one. There is a possibility that when we pass through the entrance, we might have to face even stronger undead. Not to mention what we would have to fight should we try to oppose Ainz Ooal Gown", Evileye said.

"Even so. We can't allow an innocent kid to die, just because we were afraid for our own safety", Gagaran said as she turned away from the corpse of the Death Knight to enter the Imperial Tomb.

That was when the Death Knight revived. Death Knights had the ability to revive from fatal damage with 1HP each day. When the Death Knight was defeated, Blue Rose had stopped paying attention. Thus, it took an opportunity to strike Gagaran from behind cleaving into her shoulder with it's blade.

"Guwaaah! Ba...Back away! It's still alive!", Gagaran shouted.

Everyone jumped back as the Death Knight tried to pry it's blade out. "Quickly! Evileye kill it!", Lakyus shouted.

"Crystal Lance!", Evileye chanted as a lance made of a clear blue crystal formed and struck the Death Knight finishing it off. Then, Gagaran coughed up blood and her skin began to turn pale.

"Gagaran! Here let me heal you!", Lakyus said as she ran over and prepared to cast a healing spell.

"No...Save it for later. I'll heal up with some potions and come back when I feel better. Go...Stop the ritual...", Gagaran said as she began drinking several potions. Slowly her face began to regain her regular pallor.

"Even so, we'd still need to have another member to take care of the front line", Evileye replied.

"How about us?", an old voice responded.

Lakyus turned around and saw a disheveled Rigrit along with Climb, Brain and Jet.

"We came here to help. Luckily, Rigrit came and warned about what was going on here. Fluder Paradyne plans on using a ritual to become a lich. If it succeeds, then everyone in the city might die. We have to stop him! Renner told me that it was fine to leave her and that it was more important to stop the ritual", Climb explained.

"It turns out that the old granny here was trapped by Fluder. If she hadn't broken out and told us, we might not have been able to help you", Brain added.

"But why did you bring the kid", Lakyus demanded pointing to Jet.

"I have the ability to see through any illusions and I felt that you might need it to save Kuuderika in case anyone uses illusions. Also, I want to help save her with my own hands", Jet added.

Suddenly, a large purple wave passed over the graveyard. Suddenly, purple smoke and an ominous aura started filing the graveyard.

"Oh no! The ritual is almost complete. We have to stop him!", Rigrit shouted as Blue Rose and the others rushed into the Imperial Tomb.

Inside, one could see 5 members in robes with skulls on them were kneeling and chanting around a spell circle. Fluder stood in the middle beside a basin filled with black fluid and a chalice. A young girl was strapped onto an altar. It was Kuuderika.

Suddenly one of the robed men shouted, "Undead! Demons! Stop them! Do not allow them to interfere with the ritual!"

Two large hulking demons appeared. They were Wicked Slayers. They had high resistance to holy magic, but they had no real specialties aside from immense physical strength and a few spells of the 3rd Tier.

Following them were numerous Skeleton Guards which were normally around the strength of Platinum Level Adventurers, however the sheer quantity of them were taking a lot of time to clear out.

Rigrit flew above the enemies and attempted to rush Fluder. She stretched out her hand and casted the 5th Tier Magic Decay. Had it been successful it would have caused Fluder to suddenly rot away. However, that was not the case as it simply disappeared in a flash of light. Suddenly a red dome appeared separating her from the entrance to the circle.

"There's a barrier here! We can't get through!", Rigrit said as she turned around and ducked to avoid a Fire Ball sent at her by one of the robed mages.

"Darn it! Evileye! Can we destroy the barrier if we kill the mages!", Lakyus shouted.

Evileye used the 4th Tier Magic True Sight. It would allow her to see the network of spells which may give an indication of how to counter them. However, some spells were too complex to be countered. She could see that this barrier had four focus points, but their locations were being shielded.

"I can see that there are four areas that we need to attack! However, their shielded from my view!", Evileye responded.

"Wait, are those the four glowing cylinders...I can see them! Blue Rose could you send some people with me, I'll show you where the focal points are", Jet said as he rushed past Blue Rose.

"Tina, Tia, Climb, and Rigrit can you guys destroy the focal points! Me, Brain, and Evileye will hold off the cultists!", Lakyus stated while gritting her teeth. They had wiped out the demons, but now they were being sieged by undead and the necromancers.

"Alright! Oni boss!", Tia replied.

"On it!", Tina answered.

They picked up Jet and rushed over to the location that he had pointed them in. They quickly used a special ninjutsu that could reveal hidden items and they were able to locate a yellowish cylinder. They took out their daggers and sliced apart the cylinder. Meanwhile, the barrier started to dim. "It's working! Now we only have three more left to destroy!", Tia exclaimed.

 **Meanwhile,**

"How dare she interefere with my ritual!", Fluder fumed. He had spent months trying to decipher that book and now the old hag was trying to get in his way. Suddenly, a voice responded in his head. It was a Message from Lord Ainz.

"Fluder, I trust that the ritual is going without any diffciulties? I had received information that Blue Rose along with a few others were going to interfere. Would you like me to send aid?", Ainz asked.

"My Lord! To waste your precious time...How could I?", Fluder answered.

"Relax. I have promised to aid you in your studies, a small task like this is nothing to me. Besides, I will be coming to personally grant you immortality using one of my spells as a reward for your efforts", Ainz stated.

"I see. How merciful you are, my Lord! I will definitely prove my worth to you! By completing the research on Wild Magic", Fluder cried.

"Carry on. I will arrive in five minutes", Ainz replied before ending the message spell.

Ainz had given a special mission to Fluder. Although Ainz now had access to Wild Magic, he had limited control over it. Although he could imbue his skills and spells with Wild Magic, he did not know how to use it on it's own and he wanted to fully understand.

In addition, Fluder was a fanatic about magic which made it far easier to simply have Fluder research the magic and send him the results of his study. He had told Fluder that he was capable of using Wild Magic and gave a short demonstration, but he neglected to inform him of how he obtained it. Instead, Ainz had merely stated that he had always been capable of using it.

This lie was so that Fluder would have a higher opinion of him as a master of all kinds of magic and it would make others wary of using Wild Magic against him. Ainz had also figured out that he could use Wild Magic to collect souls from the environment and use them as the EXP Cost for some of his more powerful summons. It could also be modified to gather mana from the surroundings and hence avoid wasting his own when casting spells. Fluder was essentially a guinea pig. Ainz planned to use Wish Upon A Star to grant Fluder the Immortality Status Effect which prevents death and other penalties from racial lifespan and fuel it with souls gathered from the dead used in preparing for the original ritual.

Ainz looked down on his report. Apparently, the Dragon Kingdom had requested for the deployment of Momon in order to help beat back the demi-humans, he had personally been considering on visiting just to see if their queen could show him how to use Wild Magic. But it appeared that he still had more work to do before he could go as he looked at the sheaf of papers on his desk.

 **Back to Blue Rose**

The members of Blue Rose had destroyed all of cylinders at last and the barrier fell down.

"Now!", Rigrit shouted as she and Lakyus lunged towards the altar. Rigrit casted the 5th tier spell Negative Bolt which would deal negative energy damage magic damage at Fluder while Lakyus managed to remove the girl from the altar.

Fluder smirked as he casted the 6th Tier Spell Null Shield. Instantly a field of darkness enshrouded the room. Here, any damage to him would be nullified for a few seconds and he used Time Stop, the eight tier spell.

Technically speaking, Fluder used the item that Lord Ainz had given to him. However, now it had come in handy.

Thus, he simply walked behind Rigrit's back and prepared to cast the 6th Tier Spell Great Disturb. It was a spell Lord Ainz had taught Fluder to use. It did not cause much damage, but it had the ability to destroy a magic caster's ability to use magic and magic defense. In addition, it caused numerous status effects and penalties which could weaken magic casters considerably.

He waited until the Time Stop spell finished and struck. Immediately, a bolt of red energy hit Rigrit in the middle of her back causing her to give a gasp of pain before falling onto the stone floor.

"Flu...der...What did you … do!?", Rigrit managed to rasp as she began to vomit blood.

"Hmm... Simple. I stopped time and took the time to attack you. It was one of new tricks that my master taught me", Fluder said confidently.

He knew he had lied, but this was to make them wary. All he had to do was wait until his master arrived. He knew he could not take on the entire adamantium team so he opted to hold them at bay with fear.

"Impossible... Stoping time was one of the powers of the Gods!", Evileye said.

"Of course. My master is the God of the Underworld. He has complete control over death including the passage of time. He even has the power to grant immortality and eternal youth", Fluder said without pause. This was true. He had read this information in a description of the 41 Supreme Beings written by Lord Ulbert, an Archdemon and one of the most powerful Supreme Beings and a type of existence known as 'chuunibyou' which Fluder believed was another term for a scholar.

Lakyus gave the sleeping girl to Gagaran who had just came through the doorway and readied her dark blade. Tina, and Tia quickly used teleportation ninjutsu to move Rigrit away from Fluder and closer to the entrance. Climb and Brain began to guard Gagaran and Jet, if worst came to worst, they would take the children and flee. Meanwhile, Evileye was checking on Rigrit to see if she could heal her.

Fluder was anxious He knew he had numerous spells, but he could not deal with so many enemies. He withdrew his hand towards his teleportation crystal. He may have to flee and conduct the ritual at a later time since it had already been ruined.

Then, Lakyus attacked. She swept her blade in an arc releasing a wave of darkness energy which readily approached Fluder.

Fluder panicked. He had equipped items given to him by his master, but he had not brought items which could guard against darkness-element attack.

However, right before it could strike Fluder, a black oval opened up.

A skeletal figure with gleaming red eyes walked out of the portal. He was adorned with a black cloak and a dense black halo and aura could be seen drifting off of him. Lakyus's Dark Mega Impact struck Ainz directly and … did no damage.

Evileye breathed out, "Impossible...A sword that even the Demon King could not escape uninjured had no effect!?"

Suddenly, Ainz turned towards Fluder. "It seems that the ritual has failed. No matter. Immortality and eternal youth is a simple matter for a being such as I", Ainz said as he place his hand upon Fluder's head as he cast Wish Upon a Star.

Suddenly, Fluder's face began to regain colour and wrinkles started to disappear. His receding hair began to regrow and became golden hair. His beard shrunk and turned into stubble.

Blue Rose, Climb, Jet, and Brain were in shock. They had just witnessed what was indescribably a miracle. Eternal youth and immortality. Gifts that only the most potent of gods could bestow upon mortals had been given to the magic caster.

"Fluder, come we have much work to do", Ainz said as he directed Fluder into the black oval. He turned to look over the members of Blue Rose with a dismissive gaze before vanishing into the swirling darkness which dissipated.

 **Note: Hey I'm after a long time. This basically concludes the whole Fluder arc. Now, we'll move into the Conference arc followed by the Battle Tournament arc.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. / Not an update - Read the addition to the note at the end**

 _E-Reinas, A City Located in the Re-Estize Kingdom_

A few weeks ago, a new proclamation had been made. It seemed that First Prince Barbro had been declared as their King, but in the process, Second Prince Zanac and a few nobles had murdered his father in an attempt to seize the throne. In addition, it was rumored that Princess Renner had travelled to the Baharuth Empire along with Blue Rose to ask for vassalization to the Sorcerous Kingdom. This was seen as treason towards the Re-Estize Kingdom.

There were also a few new changes. King Barbro demanded that all adventurers submit to the Crown and serve in his personal army. Several adventurers refused and were promptly declared criminals and executed. As a result, the Adventurer's Guild was forced to disband and several members were forced to flee. During these turbulent times, the adventurers heard word of the Sorcerer King's support for adventurers and many moved there. Others had joined forces with Prince Zanac in order to form a group known as the Royal Resistance.

Prince Barbro's regime started by raising taxes by 1000%. In addition, the lack of guards due to the Sorcerer King's massacre were supplemented by criminals and thieves. This resulted in many people starting to direct hatred towards the Crown. 'Why are we being hurt by those whom we serve?!', 'This is the King we sacrificed our people to protect!?', 'No wonder the Sorcerer King fought against the Kingdom to protect E-Rantel...' were a few of the thoughts arising.

Rather than hating the Sorcerer King, more people began sympathizing with him instead. After all, many people had heard of the people in E-Rantel living in peace. Thus, some began to suspect that the reputation of the Sorcerer King being an evil undead sorcerer was merely propaganda spread by the previous King to denounce a hero. After all, he had saved the Carne Village. What undead would save the living? Thus, many people began to look down on both Princes for being power-hungry fools.

 _E-Reinas, Marock's Inn_

Marock's Inn was an inn built for thieves and criminals. The prices were high, but that was because rooms were fitted so that people would be unable to listen in from outside sources. It was also protected against 2nd and 1st tier magic and there were numerous escape routed in and out of the various rooms which would allow people to escape. The only reason why the inn had not been raided and everyone arrested was because it was protected by several nobles and because management would alert them before anyone could actually be captured.

Currently, this was where Blue Rose, Climb, Brain, and Rigrit were currently staying. They had caught wind of what had occurred through Evileye's contacts and they had managed to pass through the border unseen.

"So it turns out the Sorcerer King has decided to weaken the Kingdom from internal conflict before taking over", Gagaran said eventually.

"I had expected him to just simply conquer it using force considering his power...He may be wary of powerful individuals like us or Momon", Tina said.

"Maybe, he isn't confident of fighting us? Isn't that why he's trying to recruit the people and create an army of adventurers? So that he could tire us out before eliminating us", Tia commented.

"Girls. Whatever the case is, it's no longer safe for us to remain in the Re-Estize Kingdom. Considering that the Re-Estize Kingdom, Baharuth Empire, and Holy Kingdom have been compromised by the enemy, we may have to find a new home", Brain stated matter of factly.

"In addition, the Dragon Kingdom is under a heavy siege by the Beastmen, we may find ourselves forced to fight against them and I can assure you that it would be difficult. The Slane Theocracy hates demihumans and heteromorphs which poses … difficulties for some of here while the Argland Council Alliance's citizens often view humans as food. This gives us the option of the City-States Alliance, however it is too far away and it would force us to pass through other countries for supplies", Renner explained.

"Hmmm. You have a good point. It seems that we have no choice, but to remain incognito here or somehow defeat your brother", Rigrit said.

There was a moment of silence as everyone lamented their fate. They had not accomplished anything concrete during their short trip. Although they had stopped Fluder's ritual, they returned to find out that their country had plunged into chaos. This was probably what the Sorcerer King had been aiming for. By taking away their attention from the Kingdom which they were meant to be protecting, it was left defenseless and the Sorcerer King was able to poison it from within.

"Wait, I have an idea. Can't we ally ourselves with Prince Zanac's faction and fight against Prince Barbro?", Lakyus asked.

"That's not an option. Due to most of Zanac's support being arrested or killed, he cannot oppose Barbro for long. There are also those who would be likely to betray him and us for land and wealth. In addition, Zanac has the label of being my father's killer, as a result the church view him as a sinner, hence losing him support. Finally, because Barbro has raised the ire of the people towards the Crown, many people will have distrust towards him and me. Assuming we do win, Zanac may choose to have us executed or assassinated to ensure that we do not attempt to usurp him", Renner answered sadly.

"But he's your own brother!? How could he do that?", Lakyus shouted.

"It's politics. He always wanted the throne. If it wasn't for his ambition maybe Prince Barb-onii-san, wouldn't have become so desperate", Renner said as she began to form tears in her eyes.

"There, there. We'll find a way out of this and make sure that the Sorcerer King pays for this", Lakyus said.

Climb nodded his head. "Yes, my lady. Do not worry we will definitely find a way to end this with the least amount of bloodshed", "You can count on us!", Climb and Brain replied.

"That's it! I managed to get my hands on a notice that had been passed on from the Sorcerous Kingdom. It's regarding a fighting tournament where magic casters and warriors will be able to participate. There are a few restrictions such as people no being able to use abilities pertaining to flight and digging, but the main point is that the winner of the tournament will receive 1 wish from the Sorcerer King! We could ask him to stop the civil war and protect our Kingdom!", Renner said happily.

"Are you sure it isn't a trap? Besides, even if we escape to E-Rantel for the tournament, who's to say that the Sorcerer King won't just capture us and sell us off to the King?", Evileye stated.

"True. However, it is our only option. The longer that we leave our people to suffer, the stronger their hatred for nobility grows. We need to prevent a civil war at all costs. Also, Rigrit can you contact some of your allies in the other nations? We can come with them as a diplomatic party which would raise our credibility. This would also give us a chance at looking into the Sorcerous Kingdom's actions", Renner explained.

"So it's decided then? We'll head out to E-Rantel for this tournament and take the opportunity to investigate the Sorcerer King's forces. Everyone should pack up and prepare our equipment", Rigrit replied.

"Thank you, everyone! I'll go purchase a carriage for the trip. Climb and Brain, can you check the nearby stores for health potions, we need to restock up on those?", Renner asked kindly.

"Yes, my lady!", Climb replied earnestly as he and Brain saluted Princess Renner before exiting the inn.

Princess Renner said her goodbyes to her close companions before heading out. Then she pulled out several letters from within her purse. All of them were stamped with Zanac's personal seal. He had been sending letters asking for aid from their group, but she had avoided sharing them with Blue Rose. After all, Lady Albedo's and Lord Demiurge's orders were clear. She was to guide their group to the Sorcerous Kingdom and meet their master, Ainz Ooal Gown. In addition, the plan has been set for their submission to the Sorcerous Kingdom. She just needed to help raise the Sorcerer King's reputation.

Renner smiled as she gently burned the letters using a magic item, Lady Albedo had given her. Soon she would have Climb and there would be no one to stand in her way. ALL she had to get rid of were the nobles, Barbro, and her foolish brother Zanac. None of this would have been possible without the mind control item that Albedo had given her. It allowed those with high enough intelligence to plant suggestions into the mind of their targets. Using that, she had been able to deceive Raevan into a false sense of security, control Barbro, and more importantly keep her father in constant depression by reminding him of the Warrior Captain's death.

Without that special tiara, she would have failed her task. Which was why she could not disappoint Lady Albedo. Thus, the Princess continued to head towards her destination while formulating plans on how to manipulate Blue Rose. Apparently, His Majesty wished to convert Blue Rose to his cause, or if failing that, then to manipulate them into doing his work for him. She had to admit that his schemes exceeded anything she had ever seen before. Better yet, they were falling into it without any doubts.

Thus, Renner knew that she could not be the only one to fail in her allotted task lest she face punishment.

 _Slane Theocracy - Surshana Ruins_

The Surshana Ruins appeared on the outside to be a simple dungeon that was often derelict and empty excluding a few traps and lower-tier undead. Usually, the Cardinals would post requests to clear out the dungeon every few weeks, and many knew that there were no hidden treasures to be found as they had been cleared out years ago. However, what many did not know was that there was a secret path that lead to a hidden room which was often the location for secret discussions that could not be revealed to the public eye.

The room had six huge pillars, each adorned with the figures of creatures relating to the 6 Gods. In the center, there was a wide circular table large enough to take up the space of 4 rooms arranged in a square. It was made of pure-white crystalline material.

It was here that 3 members of the Argland Council had taken a seat. The first was a light-blue dragon with shimmering scales and long flowing hair, the second was a platinum-plated dragon with a menacing visage, and the last had a reflective like body with it's entire body looking like a hunk of crystal. These were the Blue-Sky, Platinum, and Obsidian Dragon Lords.

Meanwhile, arrayed against them were Raymond Zarg Lauransan; Cardinal of Earth, Maximilian Oreio Lagier; Cardinal of Darkness, and Ginedine Delan Guelfi; Cardinal of Water. They had decided that sending three representatives each was sufficient enough. In addition, the three Cardinals had guards from the Clear Water and Holocaust Scriptures to aid in escape should the Dragon Lords attempt to attack them.

"Well, I hadn't expect you to show up. After all, I'm sure that you Cardinals would be too afraid of our power to even come in person to a meeting", the Diamond Dragon Lord chided.

"The same may be said about you. We both know that the God-kin whom are descendants of the Great 6 are more than enough to deal with your kind. This should be obvious considering how the 8 Greed Kings dealt with your entire race", Ginedine replied with a smirk.

A large thud resounded within the room. It was caused by Raymond hitting the ground with his staff. "Enough, provoking! I know that there are some troublesome issues between our countries, however I would like to discuss some of the more recent issues at hand. Specifically, regarding Jaldabaoth, the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, and the Hero Momon", Raymond answered.

For an instant, the three Dragon Lords tensed. They had heard the rumors of these powerful beings and had come to the conclusion that they were likely Players who had arrived recently. They were wary of their kind due to their immense strength and troublesome abilities. "I hope that we are all under the correct assumption that they might all be Players?", the Blue-Sky Dragon Lord said with a calm voice.

Maximilian leaned back in his chair. "Almost certainly. Jaldabaoth seems to be similar to the Demon Gods in nature, while Ainz Ooal Gown used a power that was similar to the ability that the God of Death Surshana used. It maybe that even Momon is a Player or a powerful God-kin that has been convinced by the Sorcerer King to serve at his side. There was also a powerful vampire who had been slain by Momon and we assume her to have been an ally of Ainz Ooal Gown"

Maximilian continued, "Recently, Ainz Ooal Gown defeated the Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth in battle at the Roble Holy Kingdom. Thus proving him to be a more potent threat"

"I beg to differ. At least, it seems that this undead is content with ruling over territory and allowing citizens to live, whereas the demon sought to torment the living. Though whether that will continue is uncertain", the Platinum Dragon Lord explained while unfurling his wings.

"That brings up a question. Is the demon slain permanently? I had heard in many myths that once demons were defeated, they would reform in the Demon World before returning. How do we know that Jaldabaoth isn't still alive?", Raymond asked.

"When the Demon Gods rampaged across the world. There were several which re-appeared after a set amount of time passed. However, we were able to seal them away. I suggest keeping an eye out for him as well as any other demons", the Platinum Dragon Lord responded.

"I believe we should move onto the topic of Momon and the Sorcerer King. The Battle at the Katze Plains has shown us that battling him with armies is futile. It would be simpler to send an elite group, but that is still dangerous. In addition, we have witnessed hundreds of Death Knights and Soul Eaters in his domain which are each equal to adamantium adventurers. It would be safe to assume that they are not his strongest forces and if he is given enough time to grow he may become a threat. The Re-Estize Kingdom has also devolved into civil war as a result of the Sorcerer King's "gift", it will only be a matter of time before they fall", Raymond answered as he took a cloth and wiped his forehead.

"Could we not encourage Momon to kill the Sorcerer King?", the Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked.

"That may be difficult. Since the Sorcerer King defeated Jaldabaoth we can assume that he is stronger than Momon. In addition, Momon agreed to aid the Sorcerer King in exchange for the protection of the inhabitants of E-Rantel. He will not join us", Maximilian replied.

"We are no match for the lich even if we all combine our forces. We could equip one of your God-kin, with a Wild Magic weapon and send them to kill him", the Diamond Dragon Lord commented.

"Unlikely, it would be all too easy for him to kill her. We estimated that his power vastly exceeds that of our God-kin. Also, your kind would not permit us to have a weapon that could be used against you", Ginedine said with a reproachful gaze.

"That is correct. Still, we cannot do nothing. Perhaps we could continue to watch until a weakness appeared and then we strike?", the Platinum Dragon Lord asked promptly.

"And how long would that take? We cannot allow for a repeat of the 8 Greed Kings. That being said. Considering that the undead is similar to Surshana could we not ask him to join us instead and help us to protect the peace of this world?", Raymond posed.

"Given that he has committed a mass slaughter and his recent conquests, it seems that he is more akin to the 8 Greed Kings in that regard. I doubt he would curb his ambitious goals for our sake", the Blue-Sky Dragon Lord said.

"That means we can only wait and see. That being so -", Ginedine began.

Suddenly, the roomed darkened considerably. The room was not particularly bright, however it had a consistent glow which was caused from glowing crystals from above. For the light to become distorted would mean that something or someone was blocking it.

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared on the wall. It looked like a demon however it was a flat shadowy creature with dark-red eyes.

The Dragon Lords unfurled their wings and opened their mouths while the Cardinals stood up and began backing away while surrounded by their guards.

Tension grew in the air and then the shadow demon spoke. "Greetings, Cardinals of the Slane Theocracy and Dragon Lords of the Argland Council Aliance. I am a messenger of the Sorcerer King Ainz Ooal Gown"

The Blue Sky Dragon Lord looked at the shadow for a moment and asked, "What does your master have to say to us?"

"He would like to announce that he will be hosting a tournament for both warriors and magic casters with a few restrictions in his Kingdom. He would like to invite citizens of all countries to participate. He has already sent out invitations to the other surrounding countries and they have agreed. He will be holding the tournament in 3 months' time and would like to hear your reply. The winner of the tournament will receive one wish from him while others will receive monetary rewards. This is the end of his message. If you have any questions you may ask them to me and I shall direct them towards my master", the shadow demon said as he finished his message.

"I would like for a few days to discuss this with my peers. Would it be alright to send a formal letter later?", Raymond asked.

"That is acceptable. Then I shall notify my master and take my leave", the shadow demon replied as it dived into the ground and disappeared. Suddenly, the room brightened once more.

"How did the Sorcerer King know we were here?! There must have been spies or a leak...", the Diamond Dragon Lord mused.

"Either way it is likely that the shadow was listening to our conversation the whole time. It may even have spies in our respective lands. We cannot declare war without knowing the extent of his surveillance", Ginedine said solemnly.

"But, what do we do about his proclamation? It is obvious that it is a trap, but for what? Could he be planning to get rid of all the strongest warriors and magic casters in one fell swoop? Or could he be plotting to subvert them to his side? Shouldn't we decline his invitation?", the Blue Sky Dragon Lord asked.

"It is also a very good opportunity. If we can convince these powerful people to join our side, then we can create an elite force against him. We can also use this to investigate his country with more detail. Anyway, I believe that this meeting is adjourned for now. We can discuss his tournament in our respective countries and figure out how to deal with it later. I feel that we should work out the details before contacting your country again", Raymond said as he began to prepare.

"Indeed. For now, let us have a cease-fire until we find a solution to this predicament", the Platinum Dragon Lord offered as he extended a claw.

"Agreed", Raymond said shortly before shaking the Dragon Lord's claw with his hand.

 _Azerlisia Mountains - 1 week prior_

The Azerlisia Mountains were known to be the home of many creatures and tribes that lived in the frozen north. They included species such as Frost Dragons, Frost Giants, Ice Worms, Wendigos, and the notorious Freezing Skeleton Soldiers.

However, what many did not know was that this applied to the outer portion of the mountain. Near the top there was a small enclave where the master of the Freezing Skeleton Soldiers lurked. It was an undead dragon by the name of Guphandera Argoros who had psychic type magic. Furthermore, in between the various mountains lived the Astral Rippers which were powerful incorporeal undead.

In other words, the hidden part of the Azerlisia Mountains was actually the Dead Mountain and the Valley of Shadow. Many would ask how was it possible for undead to spawn in an area where very few creatures would tread and the answer could be found in the Katze Plains. The negative energy from the plains followed along a certain path similar to that of a river and flowed from the top of the mountains. A few centuries ago, there was a human country built in the Valley of Shadows and the people there lived in safety away from the threat of the Demon Gods, however that left them vulnerable and separated from allies as well.

Thus, it was no surprise that when they were besieged by Wendigos, who fed on human flesh and could infect those bitten with madness, no one aided them. As a result, tribes became divided and there was infighting. When food was scarce, people turned to cannibalism eventually leading to a gruesome demise. Later on, the area was used as a base by Zuranon before it was abandoned. The rituals caused negative energy to become concentrated there and caused low-level undead to rise.

Finally, during a battle between the Dragon Lords, a powerful Dragon lord was slain upon the grounds and as his Wild Magic bled out, a strange phenomenon began to occur. It materialized the shades of the dead and created the unique Astral Rippers. Some of these shades fed back into the dead Dragon Lord's body causing it to rise again as the undead Dragon Guphandera Argoros.

The ancient Dwarves had recorded these details when the first Dwarven King came to lead his people to their new home, however years of isolation and disregard had caused people to forget of the dangers that the Southern part of the Mountains hid. That is until recently.

"I believe this is where the Dwarven texts said that there was a pillar, correct?", Ainz asked Hejinmal.

"Yes, your Majesty! Alongside the Undead Dragon Guphandera and the Astral Rippers, one of the world pillars should be located here", Hejinmal replied as he carried the Sorcerer King up the slippery mountain-side.

The Demon Gods. About 200 years ago, they had been defeated by the 13 Heroes, however what most people were unaware of was that some of those Demon Gods had been sealed by the Dragon Lords using Wild Magic. The Dragon Lords at the time had devised a method in which they would alter the flow of souls through the world in order to form certain circles in order to entrap the Demon Gods. These circles rendered a being unable to pass through certain areas and hence, 'sealed' them away. Their locations were only known by the Heroes who had helped lure and weaken them. Certain areas of the world had a 'world pillar' which controlled the path of the soul flow so that it would form these prisons. The Dwarven King had made sure to keep note of the location of the seals.

However, such seals worked in harmony. If one was disabled or unraveled it would slowly weaken the others. That being the case, only another who could use Wild Magic had the ability to disturb the seals. Ainz had come to this part of the Mountain to subjugate the legendary undead and to observe the seal himself.

The mountainside was perilous with slopes that were covered in smooth ice and led into deep crevasses. Many had fallen and perished whilst others had frozen to death due to the cold. However, both Ainz and Hejinmal were immune to the cold and were thus safe.

Suddenly, they came upon a small cave that was devoid of any light. The faint stench of rot could be smelt from within. Ainz got off Hejinmal and began to enter, he nodded at Hejinmal to come with him. As they passed through the tunnel, they saw numerous sigils pulsing. Ainz had an almost innate feeling that they were carved using Wild Magic. There were also bones. Many bones. Now it seemed certain that Guphandera was home. The reason why the earth beneath this part of the mountain was a powdery white was due to the fact that there were the ground up remains of corpses. A tribute to the numerous humans and demihumans that it had slain.

Soon they came into a large circular room. Ainz and Hejinmal began to look around the room in wonder. There were countless books strewn here and there without any concern for order. Ainz picked up one of the books and began to view its pages. It was written in a language he could not understand. However, by looking at the pages he saw images of skulls and undead, some that he was familiar with and some that he was not. He was interested, this may yield a path towards creating new undead using Wild Magic. Then, he gazed at the center of the room. There was a pit of fresh blood. Within, he could see many dead bodies floating around and drifting, however he narrowed his eyes and saw ripples break the calm surface.

Then, what could be described as a monster rose out of the lake of blood. It had the appearance of a dragon, except it consisted only of bones and organs. It had empty eye-sockets that were filled with a greenish light. It's wings had a thin line of flesh attaching each ligament. It had a ribcage which held it's purplish-black organs which had maggots covering and feasting on it. Blood oozed from it's intestines as it dragged itself out onto the stone floor.

Hejinmal stiffened his breath. Ainz looked directly at the undead dragon and spoke with the authority of a king. "Greetings, undead dragon Guphandera Argoros. I am Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King. I have come to seek you so that I may learn more about Wild Magic and I would like to offer you to become one of my subordinates", as Ainz said this he raised out his hand in a friendly manner.

"Great Undead...I have never sensed as much Negative Energy in this one's existence...You are not a resident of this world. Art thou not a Player?", Guphandera asked in a rasping voice.

"Yes, that is correct. I am a Player who has come to rule this world. However, I know that I can not manage it alone, hence I am looking for powerful subordinates", Ainz replied.

Hejinmal's eyes went wide. He and his mothers had suggested the idea when they were along after Ainz had slain his father. In their history, the only beings that had power which greatly surpasses their own were beings known as Players. They were said to be inhabitants of another world which came to this one and they were worshipped as Gods by the human race. They had put off asking this question because they feared that their lord might take it as an insult and slay more of their kind. However, now Hejinmal knew the truth. His master was a God! No wonder his father had no chance. If this was the case then everything fit into place. His master could probably cast magic of the 10th tier. This also meant that his master may have knowledge of the ancient past, knowledge that he could learn!

"O king of death, I hereby give my allegiance. In life, my kind foolishly fought with your kind only to be annihilated. I have no desire make that same mistake in my unlife. Furthermore, this one requests that he be able to learn more necromancy at your Majesty's command. That has been this one's goal since the very beginning, however this one had reached a standstill and has not improved in years", Guphandera answered.

"Very well, as my subordinate I shall give you all knowledge of undeath and necromancy that I possess", Ainz said as he nodded his head slightly.

Guphandera bowed his head before his Dark Lord.

Ainz turned around to face the entrance through which he had arrived a few moments ago. "I have one question to ask you. I am also looking for the world pillar which is located in the Valley of Shadows. My plan was to subjugate the Astral Rippers and then examine the pillar"

"My lord, do not worry. I know of the location of the Valley and I shall lead you there", Guphandera answered as he followed Ainz outside of his cave.

 **Note: Tournament is going to begin with all the countries' leaders there EXCEPT for Ainz. He's busy doing stuff in the Mountains … finding out secrets. Wonder what the countries think he's doing?**

 **/I accidentally put 'Gazef' instead of Brain in one of my sentences, so I have fixed that. Also,** **the 'Demon Gods' are NOT Players. I am probably not going to include any Players for now … unless a really critical world-ending event is on the horizon and they are needed HINT: 13 HEROES :)**

 **Don't worry about OCs. The Players will only be there to just support/give intel to Rigrit + co. They won't be able to match Ainz or his NPCs in battle at all nor will they have much influence on him.**

 **The Demon Gods are Raid Bosses … back when the lvl cap was 60. So, it should be obvious that Ainz can easily defeat/subjugate them all, but they're not all together in one prison. They're scattered across the New World and Ainz is not going to immediately beat them all. He's gonna bring all the hidden God-kin/Heroes/Dragon Lords out onto the front stage. So everyone will have a chance to watch Blue Rose + others tackle the Demon God Problem.**

 **Key Point: There is main enemy who is NOT a Demon God, but who poses a threat to the entire New World/reality and this comes much, much later on though. Even Ainz won't be able to beat the threat on his own./**


	9. Quick Update

**Hey guys its been a while. I haven't been updating recently because I 've been bogged down with course load. Reading week is coming up so hopefully I'll be free.**

 **Also, I've been feeling that Ainz (who was a Lich Roleplay) should have acted more like a Lich, you know researching spells, causing incidents and etc. The fact that Ainz is busy with the dealings of his kingdom and others, he hasn't really gotten stronger. I.E obtained new spells and powers. I like The Gamer manhwa because there are new power ups, but there isn't much development. Overlord is the opposite, there is a lot of development of the story's plot and background, but not enough significant and personal power ups.**

 **A story that I loved was Wayward Journey (Overlord Fanfic), Ainz without Nazarick was more Lich-like. However, I would love to see Ainz on his own as a necromancy researching lich.**

 **But I LOVE the reactions other people have towards Ainz. More specifically, the general populace.**

 **Think about it, you basically have an uber-powerful Lich (or Demi-Lich) walking around (aka Acererak) who obliterated an entire army. (I don't know too much about DnD gameplay, but I personally liked this character) Anyone would be scared, it would be fun to see it from the Kingdom's/Empire's/Theocracy's/Republic's perspective.**

 **Also, some of you know that flavor text has an influence on characters. Like if Ainz wrote his own flavor text maybe that could enable him to steal spells from the dead?**

 **I'm planning on making a fanfic about this idea (Ainz going to the New World alone to research magic). A fanfic that goes into some lore and adventure while not playing Ainz as the hero, but a powerful necromancer who wants to become stronger.**

 **I would also love to read a fanfic crossover on Overlord and Dnd with Ainz being a Lich and adventurers trying to stop him (LOL). I don't know that much Dnd lore very well.**

 **Anyway, I'll see you guys later. Feel free to give your opinions.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Overlord. It's been a while, I've been busy with school work and stuff, but I'm free right now so I'll go back to posting chapters.**

 ** _Sorcerous Kingdom - E-Rantel_**

E-Rantel used to be a very busy city due to being at the nexus of 3 different countries. After the Sorcerous Kingdom took control, many people had vacated their homes after learning of his undead-like nature. However, that was in the past.

After experiencing the forced conscriptions and high taxes that their new King had implemented as well as the dark rumors and circled around him, some had begun to move back to E-Rantel. Not to mention the influx of adventurers and citizens from the Roble Holy Kingdom. The adventurers had been forced to fight by the Holy Queen against an enemy which they had no chance of winning against and as a result they were captured and experimented on by the demons. Due to their higher resilience compared to regular humans, they were often the first to be skinned. Thus, they naturally had great respect and admiration for the heroic Sorcerer King who went to challenge the Demon Emperor in order to save the people of another country. As more immigrants from the Holy Kingdom appeared, a new church began to form with religious worship towards the Sorcerer King, they were funded by the Sorcerous Kingdom to provide healing for free and thus other religious factions began to feel pressured as they lost their sources of income.

In terms of technological development, through the use of the Quagoa's fur which was often magic resistant and harder than steel due to the Quagoa's unique traits, it was possible to create light clothing that was harder than some metals, thus allowing for high defense and movement. The dwarves had also managed to create special "runic barriers" as they called it. Since runes repelled enchantments due to being mutually repulsive, a wall was built around E-Rantel which then had runes engraved on it. This would negate certain types of magic from being cast within the city.

Right now, several newcomers from the various nations had arrived in order to participate in the Sorcerer King's tournament. Several locations had been arranged for challenges to be undertaken, these locations would be viewed through special types of screens which would be put on display. Sometimes, these challenges would be races, fights, and other forms of contests of skills and wits. For fights, a colosseum was prepared with several seats so that people could view fights in person. In order to enter the tournament, a contest will be held to weed out those who were too weak or lacked team work. This activity took place within the Tob Forest and the Azerlisia Mountains, where individuals would be dropped off at various locations within close proximity to each other and each person would be given 1 red ribbon. The objective was to meet at a predefined location while holding onto 3 red ribbons per person. Additional red ribbons could be found in certain areas guarded by monsters... but they could also be stolen by others. Furthermore, one would also have to reach the final destination safely as well hence the need for some form of teamwork in order to deal with environmental hazards and difficult monsters. The contest would be held within a month's time so people had some time to prepare gear and equipment for the battles to come.

When the Sorcerer King had Mare and Aura create a dungeon in E-Rantel he had told the Adventurer's Guild that it would be closed-off until it was completed and he had made sure that no one would approach it until he was done. This was why he had also chosen this area as a great place to practice his control over his undead and Wild Magic.

 _Flashback to Azerlisia Mountains_

After Ainz had finished his conversation with Guphandera, they had gone to the Valley where he encountered the Astral Reapers. While they ignored him and Guphandera, they tried to kill Hejinmal because they could sense that he was alive. However, Ainz was able to use his Undead Domination skill to put them under his control. He marveled at their abilities, although they were far weaker than his Shadow Demons, they had the abilities to turn others into lesser versions of themselves upon killing them. Similar in nature to his Death Knights, furthermore they were immune to purely physical attacks which made them excellent for fighting against regular soldiers.

Finally, he came across the Pillar. I was an area covered in white marble with depictions of dragons along the surface. One could see obscure patterns detailing how some of the Dragon Lord's fought and sealed the various Demon Gods.

"So this is where one of the Demon Gods was sealed?", Ainz said as he looked at the serene area.

"Yes, all the seals are connected. As long as they remain connected then the Demon Gods will never be free", Guphandera said.

"As someone who once fought against them, do you think that any of the Demon Gods would be capable of defeating me?", Ainz said looking interested. _If the Demon Gods could be controlled, then he could use them against his enemies._

"There is no one whom I have ever met who had as much power as you, even if one were to break their seal, I imagine that you could deal with it easily", Guphandera said while showcasing his confidence in his new master.

Hejinmal had been paying attention to the words of the undead Dragon and his master and he was afraid. _One of the Demon Gods were sealed away here!? But... My Master wants to release them! They almost destroyed the entire world and now they're going to free again!? There's no way I'll make it out alive! I have to convince him to stop!_ "Master, if I may, I think that releasing the Demon Gods is a bad idea! If you release them, they could cause untold destruction before you defeat them, wouldn't that ruin the lands which you plan to conquer in the future?", Hejinmal said.

"So? I will deal with the Demon Gods before they cause too much of an issue. My objective is to capture and control them so that Nazarick will grow even stronger. Guphandera, I ask that you use you Wild Magic to find a way to break the seal, let me know when you have accomplished this. I will practice my magic until that time comes", Ainz replied as he turned towards Hejinmal.

"Let's go", Ainz said briskly as he opened a Gate and walked through it. Hejinmal followed with his head down. _I just hope I don't end up in a Demon God's stomach!_

 _End of Flashback_

Upon Ainz's return he had went to an underground chamber in the dungeon that Mare was building and he began to practice Wild Magic. He used the souls of the dead that came from the Katze Plains and he wanted to test out what abilities he could use with his new powers. He learned how to manipulate the flow of negative energy from people's souls so that he could directly drain their vitality without using magic or coming into physical contact with them. He could also manipulate negative energy by generating a purplish energy from his hands which he could use to apply force onto people and objects. (Sort of like Telekinesis) Those who spent too long in contact with the dense negative energy soon began to fall ill and perish. This was tested on several of the criminals that had been given to his kingdom from the Baharuth Empire.

In addition, he could also materialize the energy to form weapons that could cause powerful explosions when they came in contact with people. It was likely due to the fact that their life force came in contact with the dense negative energy, hence causing an explosion. In terms of undead creation, Ainz found that he was able to create a greater variety of undead that he was unable to do so before. He likely attributed the influence of Wild Magic on his undead summoning as being similar to how a boss monster would spawn POPs. He could spawn any undead that was weaker than him, but the more higher ranked the undead was, the longer the cooldown and the fewer their numbers were.

As Ainz was contemplating what to attempt next, he received a message from Guphandera, "My Lord, I have managed to decipher a method by which we can destroy the Pillar"

Ainz smiled internally. "Excellent, I will arrive in 5 minutes. Wait for my arrival."

 _ **Katze Plains - Borders of Re-Estize**_

Within the mists of the Katze Plains, a group of adventurers were carefully moving through the fog. If one looked closely, they would recognize the gleam of Admantite on the individuals' necks signifying that they were members of one of the few Admantite Ranked adventurer groups. Only if one were standing directly in front of the group would they recognize the individuals as the group known as Blue Rose.

"I hate this place", Tina said as she wiped mud off of her boots with her knife. "Same, it's so hard to see with this fog and we can't even detect undead because of it as well", Tia chipped in.

"I get the feeling that we're being watched ... Didn't the Mage Guild mention that the fog was actually sentient and that it masks the aura of an undead so that it can get more corpses", Gagaran said.

"For undead who spawn naturally, they have a particularly powerful aura of death that they receive from grudges and resentment of the dead that they are composed from. The stronger the undead the more likely it will release a more powerful aura if it were spawned naturally. The Katze Plains was a location where countless peasants have died and their resentment corrupted the land. The fog may be a result of the dense negative energy or it might actually be the by-product of a powerful undead", Rigrit answered as she looked around herself warily.

"The negative energy here is overloading my senses as well. As a necromancer it is difficult for me to discern nearby undead", Rigrit stated.

"Hmm, I don't remember it being this bad the last time we came here to hunt down Skeleton Dragons", Lakyus said as she gripped her weapon, Kilineiram, more tightly.

"Keep in mind that this territory is implied to be the Sorcerer King's. Although it's not clear who exactly owns it, it might as well be his since most people can't cross it safely. I would think that he has likely done experiments in the Katze Plains to strengthen the undead and keep people out", Evileye said as she cast the 3rd Tier Spell Undead Sense.

Unlike spells cast by humans, since Evileye was an undead herself, she was able to obtain Undead Sense which will always allow her to detect undead without fail even in the Katze Plains. This was because she was accustomed to determining the difference between the individual undead and the fog.

"There doesn't seem to be any undead nearby so we seem to be fine. The only thing that I'm concerned about is the Sorcerer King's magical power vastly exceeds what I've ever heard about. Old hag, you used a very powerful ritual to just delay your aging, but the Sorcerer King was able to grant eternal youth just like that, I've never seen something like that...", Evileye said with a pensive look on her face.

"It might be the power of the Gods... Considering that the Sorcerer King is almost certainly a Player, I wouldn't put anything past him. When I looked in the Nameless Book of Spells there was no spell that described a power that could grant immortality...", Rigrit said as she increased her pace.

"So we're planning to oppose someone who can grant immortality and can control legions of high-level undead, how are we supposed to fight him?", Tia said.

"I don't think any of our weapons would be effective on him...", Tina said as she looked down at her daggers.

"Don't worry, we will have help. The Argland Council and the Slane Theocracy are planning to make a truce so that they can amass a team to take down the Sorcerer King. However, I am concerned if they enough firepower to do so considering that we do not know much about the Sorcerer King or his subordinates", Rigrit said calmly.

Just as she finished saying the fog around them suddenly cleared up abruptly. Tina and Tia leaped backwards and pulled out their daggers. Rigrit and Evileye prepared their spells while Lakyus pulled out her sword and Gagaran lifted up her war pick.

"Hey shorty! I thought you told us that there weren't any undead coming!", Gagaran shouted to Evileye.

The team looked in front of them and they could see that the fog that had covered them had now cleared up, but they could sense that a large form was flying towards them. It's visage was covered in fog, however for Evileye who had the best eyesight, she could clearly see that the dark shape was a ... ship?

"It looks like a Ghost Ship! Those are supposed to sail the seas... Why would it be on land? It must've have been magically hidden so that I wouldn't be able to sense it", Evileye exclaimed.

"So should we fight it? Or does that mean it belongs to the Sorcerer King?", Lakyus asked as she unfurled the floating blades that she kept at her back.

"I think we should let it pass and make a decision whether or not it chooses to attack us", Rigrit pointed out.

The group waited quietly as they waited for the Ship to pass them. As it cam closer, the fog unravelled to show a ghostly ship covered in a greenish glow with black plating. It looked far more powerful than any other Ghost Ship that Evileye had seen. This was due to the Sorcerer King's enhancements no doubt. It had a powerful aura of death and it held the flag of the Sorcerous Kingdom high in the air as it passed by them.

"I didn't know that the Sorcerer King had a Ghost Ship under his control", Gagaran replied.

"There were some rumours that there was a lich who rode the Ghost Ship around the Katze Plains that he was supposed to be the ruler of the Plains. Now we know that the Sorcerer King probably defeated him and took over.

"Are those ... Skeleton Dragons!?", Tia shouted as she pointed to the Ship's mast.

Above the Ghost Ship, one could see a large army of skeletal monsters flying around in the same of what one could only confirm to be 'Dragons'.

"Does that mean the Sorcerer King can control Skeleton Dragons which are even immune to magic? How is that possible? Or did he make them himself?", Evileye asked Rigrit.

"Certain powerful undead can dominate others and create undead that are less than themselves", I'm assuming that the Sorcerer King did the latter with these creatures.

"Day by day, I keep thinking that it might be wiser to turn back", Gagaran said with a sigh.


End file.
